Joys of Motherhood
by varietyofwords
Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now. Lucy's having problems being a mom to 8 kids. I suck at summeries. Please read and review! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 1**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: An fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk:_ _Lucy has quit her job as an associate pastor at her dad's church after Joshua was born. She is now a stay at home mom to her and Kevin's 8 kids. They live in their own home four houses down from the Camden's. Lucy has to drive a 12 passenger van. Kevin is still a police officer. _

_Kids: (Every name but Jenny is a bible names)_

_Jenny Ruth Kinkirk: 7 years old and in the 2nd grade._

_Adam Peter Kinkirk: 6 years old and in 1st grade._

_Hannah Mary Kinkirk: 5 years old and in Kindergarten_

_Joshua Daniel Kinkirk: 4 years old and stays home_

_Rebekah Elizabeth Kinkirk: 3 years old, stays home, and Rachel's older twin sister_

_Rachel Leah Kinkirk: 3 years old, stays home, the other twin_

_Caleb Zechariah Kinkirk: 2 years old and stays home_

_Aaron Joseph Kinkirk: 1 year old and stays home_

_Monday December 14th, 2011_

"_Jenny sit down! Caleb put that cup down!" Lucy pushed back her chair and stood up. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Rachel ran up to her mom and pulled on her shirt. "Rachel please sit down." Tears started to run down Rachel's face. "Mommy!" Lucy leaned down and picked her up. Rachel rested her head on Lucy's shoulder as Rebekah tugged on Lucy's shirt. "Mommy hold me too!" "Rebekah I can't. I'm trying to finish feeding you guys." Lucy picked the pot up off the stove and carried it to the table. "Mommy I want apple juice." Adam said. "Drink your milk Adam. Hannah please eat your peas. Jenny sit down!" "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" asked Jenny. "Jenny I don't know. Rachel will you please sit in your own chair?" "No I want to sit here." Lucy heard the front door open and Kevin's voice echo throughout the house. "Luce I'm home." "DADDY! DADDY!" everyone but Aaron and Lucy yelled. "Hi kids." "Daddy guess what?" "What Jenny?" "I made a picture in school and Mrs. King said it was the best." "Good for you Jenny. Where's Mommy?" "In the kitchen with Aaron," said Hannah. Kevin made his way with Hannah in his arms to the kitchen. "Hi Honey," he said bending down and kissing her. "Something smells good." He said. "I'll get you a plate." Lucy said as she stood up. "How was your day?" he asked. "Fine. Adam are you done?" "Yes Mommy." She set the plate in front of Kevin and picked up Adam and Joshua's plates and placed them by the sink. "How was your day?" "Good. We got a drug dealer. This is really good," he said taking another bite. Suddenly their was a crash. "Watch Aaron!" Lucy ran up the stairs and found Adam standing next to a broken vase. "Adam Peter Kinkirk! Did you do this?" Adam nodded his head yes. "Don't break Mommy's vase," she said picking him up. "You have to go in time out for 6 minutes." She carried him to his room and placed him on his bed. "Stay here!" She shut the door behind her and went back down stairs. When she walked into the kitchen Kevin yelled from the living room, "We're done." She looked at the room in front of her. Cups and plates stacked high in the sink, a spilled cup of milk trickled onto the floor, and Aaron sat in his high chair dropping his food onto the floor. "Come here Aaron." She picked him up and carried him into the living room. "Hannah, Joshua, Rebekah, Caleb, Jenny and Rachel it's time for your bath." Hannah, Joshua, Jenny, and Caleb all got up and clustered around Lucy but Rebekah and Rachel didn't move. "Rebekah and Rachel listen to your mother! Go." They got up and the kids all fumbled up the stairs. Lucy held Caleb's hand and carried Aaron up the stairs. "Kevin could you help me?" "The game's on honey." "Fine." She led the kids to the play room which was painted baby blue and had lots of toys, a small table in the middle, and a TV. She sat the kids down in front of the TV and put in The Lion King. Lucy headed to Adam & Joshua's room. She opened the door and sat down in front of Adam. "Did you learn your lesson?" Adam nodded his head yes. "What did you learn?" "Not to break Mommy's vase." "That's right. Come here." She picked him up and carried him to the play room. After setting him down she made her way to her and Kevin's master bathroom. The tub as big enough that it could hold 3 kids at a time. She turned on the water and after getting it to the right temperature she went from bedroom to bedroom getting pjs. She went back to the bathroom and turned off the water. She went to the play room and said, "Jenny, Adam, and Hannah bath time." "NO!!" "Yes!" She picked Hannah up and grabbed Adam's hand. "Jenny come on." Jenny got up and followed Lucy to the bathroom. Lucy let go of Adam's hand and set Hannah down. "Get undressed." Jenny and Adam got undressed. Lucy helped Hannah with her overalls, shirt, and socks and all three kids got into the tub. After all the kids we bathed and put to bed Lucy went back down the stairs to the kitchen. Yawning she started to pick up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 2**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Nor do I own Sesame Street.

Summary: An fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_The Rest of the Family_

_Mary & Carlos Riveria: Mary is a stay at home mom and Carlos still does what ever he does. They live 3 houses down from Lucy and Kevin. They moved to Glenoak after Charles was born._

_Charles "Charlie" Miguel Riveria: 8 years old and in the 3rd Grade_

_Cristina Maria Riveria: 6 years old and in the 1st grade._

_Cassandra Mackenzie Riveria: 4 years old and stays home._

_Connor Michael Riveria: 2 years old and stays home._

_Sarah & Matt Camden: Both are still doctors. Matt works in OB/GYN like he wanted to and Sarah is in Private Pediatrics. Their younger kids go to Grandma Glass's house for day care and the older ones go straight home with their Mom. _

_Megan Rosena Camden: 6 years old and in the 1st grade_

_Nicole Annie Camden: 5 years old and in Kindergarten_

_Mark Eric Camden: 3 years old and goes to Rosena Glass's house for day care_

_Bridgette Julie Camden: 2 years old and goes to Rosena Glass's house for day care_

_Simon & Catherine Camden: They live 3 streets away from the Camden's. Catherine is a teacher and Simon is a director (Commercials). _

_John William Camden:5 years old and in Kindergarten._

_Anna Grace Camden: 4 years old and goes to Annie's during the day._

_James Luke Camden: Catherine is pregnant with him right now but they know it's a boy and he is due February 24th, 2012._

_Ruthie and Peter Petrowski: Ruthie is a physiatrist (of course) and Peter is a teacher. They live next door to Paris and Vic._

_Parker Richard Petrowski: 3 years old and goes to Annie's during the day. Patrick's older twin brother._

_Patrick Robert Petrowski: 3 years old and goes to Annie's during the day. Parker's younger twin brother._

_Paige Lilly Petrowski: 1 year old and goes to Annie's during the day._

_Tuesday December 15th, 2011_

_Beep. Beep. The alarm clock next to Lucy's head went off. "Kevin?" No answer. 'He's gone.' She thought. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 5:30. She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After turning on the shower she slipped off her clothes and stood in front of the mirror. 'My stomach is a bit bigger than when Kevin married me. He probably thinks I'm fat and ugly.' She slipped into the shower and after she was done got out. She walked into her huge closet and flipped through her clothes. After passing her maternity clothes and nice clothes she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a light pink t-shirt. After getting dressed she went into the bathroom and did her hair. She looked her self over in the mirror while slipping on her watch. Clothes clean, hair done half up and half down perfectly, and make up perfect. It won't look that way when the day is done. She heard cries coming from the baby monitor. Aaron's up. She headed to his room and opened the door. The cries stopped when Aaron heard Lucy say, "Hi Aaron. What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Aaron stretched out his arms trying to reach Lucy. She bent down and picked him up. "Are you hungry?" She left the room and tiptoed past the doors of the other children's rooms. After making her way down stairs she headed to the kitchen. She opened the pantry door and picked out a can of apple and a can of peaches baby food. She grabbed the baby spoon from the drawer and sat Aaron down in his high chair. After putting on his bib she began to feed him. When he was done she picked him up and place him in his play pen and went and fixed him a bottle. After giving him the bottle she went to go wake up Jenny, Adam, Hannah, and although she didn't wan to Joshua because the nose Adam made in the mornings woke him up. They got dressed in the outfit's Lucy picked out for them and went down stairs to get their shoes. Joshua who was still sleepy was in Lucy's arms as she tried unsuccessfully to wake up Rebekah and Rachel. It was now 7:15 and one of the twins were up. Today it was Rebekah. She got Joshua dressed and he hurried off to watch Sesame Street. The twins, who were at that stage where they wanted to be dressed alike, got dressed in matching overalls and baby blue t-shirts and they ran off to join their brother. Now came the really hard part, waking up Caleb. It seemed to Lucy that he never got enough sleep. After spending 15 minutes waking him up it was 7:35 and Lucy was trying to hurry through breakfast because Jenny, Adam, and Hannah had to be at school at 8:00._

_The doorbell rang and Lucy went to open the door. "Hi Lucy." Sarah Camden, Matt's wife, said. "I'm here to pick up Jenny, Adam, and Hannah." "It's your day. I thought it was Mom's." Although Sam and David were now 12 and rode the bus to school Annie still picked up Jenny, Hannah, Adam, Charlie & Cristina, John, Nicole, and Megan and took them to the elementary school. It was her 'gift' to her daughters and daughters-in-law. "We switched. Charlie, Cristina, Megan, Nicole, and John are out in the car already. Are they ready?" "They will be in 5 minutes." "Okay I'll be out in the car." Lucy shut the door and yelled, "Jenny, Adam, and Hannah grab your coats and backpacks and bring me your shoes." After helping them tie their shoes Lucy handed them each a muffin and hurried them to Sarah's SUV. She opened the door and was greeted by a chorus of "Aunt Lucy!" "Hi guys." She helped Adam double buckle with Charlie and after everyone was buckle in she said, "We're going to have to get a bus to drive this kids in when Joshua, Cassandra, and Anna join the crowded next year. I'll see you at 3:30. Bye kids. Be good. Bye Sarah." "Bye Lucy." She shut the door and hurried back into the house. After getting everyone dressed she somehow got them to all sit down and eat cereal. _

_She loaded them up in the car and took them to run errands. After stopping at the dry cleaners and the post office she headed to grocery store. She placed Aaron's car seat across the basket, put Caleb in the seat, and put Rachel and Rebekah in the two seats that where below the handle. Holding Joshua's hand she pushed her way around. "Mommy I'm tired! I don't want to walk!" screamed Joshua. "Joshua can you be a big boy and walk?" "NO! Hold Me!" Lucy bent down and picked up the upset 4 year old. "Lucy? Lucy Camden?" a voice said. Lucy stood up and looked around before her eyes landed on someone who was saying her name. "It's Andrew Nayloss." "Oh Hi. How are you?" Andrew took a step towards her cart. "Good. What about you? Are all of these yours?" "Yeah. This is Joshua," She said pointing to the kid in her arms. "The twins are Rachel and Rebekah. The baby is Aaron and the one in the basket is Caleb. My husband and I have three more, Jenny, Adam, and Hannah but they are at school." "So you're married. For how long?" "Almost 9 years." "Good for you. Well I better be going." "Yeah it was nice seeing you." "You too." 'That was so wired' thought Lucy. When Lucy finally got to the check out line after picking up four boxes knocked over by her kids he cell phone rang. "Lucy Kinkirk" "Mrs. Kinkirk this is Mrs. Brown, the nurse at Glenoak Elementary. Adam is in here. He has a temperature of 101.4 so he needs to go home." "Okay I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and hurried through the check out. After load the groceries and kids into the car she hurried to the school not realizing that she was speeding. A police car came out if nowhere. It turned on its lights and followed her until she stopped. _

"_Isn't that your wife's car?" Brad said. "Yeah." Lucy's pulled over and stopped. "Are you going to give her a ticket?" "Maybe." Kevin got out of the car and Brad followed him._

_Lucy rolled down her window and saw Kevin and his partner Brad walking towards her. They both stopped at her window. "License and registration Lucy." Kevin said. "Kevin…" "License and registration Lucy." Lucy rolled her eyes and reached in her glove box and purse to get both. "Are you going to give me a ticket like last time?" "I gave you a warning." "Kevin give her a break." Said Brad. "She was going 30 in a 25 miles per hour zone." "She's your wife!" he said. "I'm just giving her a warning when I should be giving her a ticket." "Sorry Lucy." Brad told her. "Not as sorry as Kevin will be. Joshua stay seated!" "Like I told you before Lucy, I can't bend the rules. I took and oath. And you need to make sure they stay buckled. And where were you going in such a hurry?" "First of all DO NOT say I'm a bad mom because Joshua knows how to unbuckle himself. He only does it when he thinks where there. And second of all, not that it's any of your business Officer, my son is in the nurse's office with a fever of 101.4. But why would you care you didn't want to be dad last night! Now if I can go I would like to go pick up my son." "Lucy that's uncalled for! We are going to talk when I get home. Tell Adam I hope he fells better. You can go." _

_Lucy hurried to the school and picked up Adam. She called Sarah and she agreed to see him. When they got home Lucy put everyone down for their nap and got Adam some medicine. Kevin got home at 3:00. "Honey what was that all about?" "What was what about?" "Me not wanting to be dad." "It's true. Last night you wanted to watch the game instead of help me with the kids. We have EIEGTH kids Kevin! EIEGTH! I've given up my job for these kids. I stay home all day and I want some help when you get home. I feel like you think getting me pregnant is fun but you don't want any responsibility. I need help! I need your help! I think I'm pregnant again and I can't take care of 9 kids by myself! It's too overwhelming with just 8!" She broke down crying and Kevin put his arms around her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 3**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Nor do I own Sesame Street.

Summary: An fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Previously on 7h Heaven: "It's true. Last night you wanted to watch the game instead of help me with the kids. We have EIEGTH kids Kevin! EIEGTH! I've given up my job for these kids. I stay home all day and I want some help when you get home. I feel like you think getting me pregnant is fun but you don't want any responsibility. I need help! I need your help! I think I'm pregnant again and I can't take care of 9 kids by myself! It's too overwhelming with just 8!" She broke down crying and Kevin put his arms around her._

_December 15th, 2011_

_Kevin stands there with his arms around Lucy. "Getting you pregnant is not a game for me. And I help out." Lucy pushed Kevin away. "No you haven't! I fix breakfast, lunch, and dinner, do the laundry, I make sure they do their homework, I pick up the house, and I run all errands. What have you done?" "I work so we can live here and have food." "I wanted to work too! But I spend all day with the kids slowly losing my mind!" "Luce you already are crazy." Lucy shot him a nasty look. "I work really hard all day and when I come home I want to relax." "I work hard all day! You wouldn't last one day in my shoes!" "You want to bet?" "Yes! If at the end of the day tomorrow you can look me in the eye and show me that I have it easy then you can relax when you get home. But if you can't you have to help me when you get home." "Deal!"_

_The front door opened and Jenny yelled, "MOMMY!" Cries where heard throughout the house. She headed to the front hallway where Jenny and Hannah where. "Jenny do not yell you woke up your brother. Daddy is in the kitchen." Lucy hurried up the stairs to Aaron's room. "Aaron it's okay." She picked him up and carried him to Joshua's room. "Joshua time to wake up. Come on Joshy." Lucy bent down and rubbed the little boy's back. "Joshua it's time to get up." The little boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Come on Joshua. Daddy's home." The little boy's face lit up and he ran out of his room. Lucy went back down stairs and handed Aaron to Kevin. "Could you please hold him while I wake up Rachel and Rebekah?" "Sure. Come here Aaron." Lucy went back up stairs and opened the door to her twin daughters' purple room. Bending down between the two twin beds Lucy said, "Rachel and Rebekah it's time to wake up. Daddy's home." Both girls eyes shot open. "Daddy's home!" They both got out of bed and ran down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy!" they yelled. "How are my munchkins?" "We're good!" "Daddy's going to stay home all day with you tomorrow." "Yeah!!" all of the kids but Adam and Caleb yelled. When Kevin saw Lucy he said, "How is Adam?" "Good his fever went down." "Where's Caleb?" "He's still sleeping." The phone rang and Lucy picked it up. "I'll get him Luce." Kevin said. _

"_Hello?" "Lucy its Mary. Mom wanted me to call and remind you that we having dinner at your house." "I totally forgot. Please tell me it's bring a dish night!" "Don't worry it is. Mom is bringing the main course. I'm bringing a side dish. Sarah and Matt are bringing the desert. Simon and Catherine are bringing a side dish. And Peter and Ruthie are bringing a side dish." "I'm in charge of drinks and utensils. Okay and everybody is coming over at 5:30 right?" "Yeah. So how are the kids?" "They are good. How are yours?" "Good. Have you talked to Kevin about helping out?" "Yeah. He's taking care of all of the kids tomorrow while I do something for myself. Oh and I think I'm pregnant again." "What?" "I think I'm pregnant." "What did Kevin say?" "Nothing. I don't think he heard me." "Try talking to him again. Cristina what's the matter? Charlie do not hit your sister! Lucy I have to go I'll see you tonight. Bye." "Bye" Lucy hung up the phone. 4:30. I have an hour. "Caleb get off of the book case! Hannah do not hit Rachel! Rebekah leave Aaron alone!" "Having problems?" Lucy asked Kevin. "No." "My family is coming over tonight for our pot luck like dinner. I'm going to get ready for it. Jenny come and help me." Jenny stood up and said, "Is everybody coming?" "Yes they are." Lucy went down stairs and out the leaf in the kitchen and dining room tables. She put table cloths on both and got all of the chairs that we around the house and put them around the tables. "Kevin can you bring down the table in the play room?" "Sure!" "Jenny please set the table with the paper plates and cups." _

_Soon everything was ready and at 5:30 and Annie, Eric, Sam, and David were standing at the door. "Hi Mom and Dad." "Hi Lucy. I brought Meat loaf and pot roast," said Annie. "Come on in and put it in the kitchen. Kids Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Sam, and Uncle David are here!" There was the thundering of foot steps as the kids came running down the stairs. "Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle David! Uncle Sam!" "Hi Jenny, Adam, Hannah, Rachel, Rebekah, Joshua, and Caleb!" Annie said. "You are the first ones here Mom." "Where are Kevin and Aaron?" Eric asked. "Right behind you." Kevin said. The doorbell rang again and Mary, Carlos, Cristina, Charlie, Cassandra, and Connor where standing on the porch. Lucy opened the door and they came in. Jenny, Adam, Hannah, Rachel, Rebekah, Joshua, and Caleb ran off to the play room with their cousins. Kevin placed Aaron in the playpen in the living room. The door bell rang again and Sarah, Matt, Megan, Nicole, Mark, and Bridgette we let into the house. After everyone said hi, Megan, Nicole, Mark, and Bridgette also went off to the playroom to play. The doorbell rang again and Kevin let Simon, a very pregnant Catherine, Ruthie, Peter, John, Anna, Parker, Patrick, and Paige in. Ruthie placed Paige in the playpen with Aaron. Everybody sat down and started to eat. _

_After everybody went home and the kids where in bed Kevin and Lucy were lying in their bed. "Lucy earlier you said you thought you were pregnant." Lucy nodded her head yes. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" "No." "Then how do you know?" "Kevin I have had 8 kids. I think I would know." "Did you miss your um you know?" "Yeah." "But I thought we were using birth control." "You and I both know birth control doesn't always work. I've set up an appointment with my doctor tomorrow when you are watching the kids." "Should we could be having # 9 soon uh?" "Yeah. Good night Kevin." "Night Luce." 'She's pregnant! We can't have 9 kids!' he thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 4**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Nor do I own Sesame Street.

Summary: An fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Previously on 7th Heaven: "I work hard all day! You wouldn't last one day in my shoes!" "You want to bet?" "Yes! If at the end of the day tomorrow you can look me in the eye and show me that I have it easy then you can relax when you get home. But if you can't you have to help me when you get home." "Deal!"_

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

_Beep. Beep. I rolled over. Lucy kicked me. Oh yeah. I'm taking care of the kids today. I hear cries coming from the baby monitor. I roll out of bed and turn off the monitor. I leaned down and kissed Lucy's cheek. After pulling on my sweat pants over my boxers I left our bedroom and went to Aaron's bedroom. "Hey Aaron it's 5:30 what are you doing up?" His cries became louder as I bent down and picked him up. "Hey it's Daddy. Don't worry. Do you need your diaper changed?" I laid him down on the changing table and started to change his diaper but his cries became louder. "What's the matter? Are you hungry?" I carried him down stairs and got out a jar of baby food. "Prunes. Sounds good." I set him down in his high chair and started to feed him. I forgot to put his bib on and soon food was all over his clothes and face. "Aaron what would Mommy say? Come on." I picked him up and grabbed a bottle of milk off the counter. Feeding him I went back up stairs and placed him on the changing table. Slipping on a pair of baby blue jeans over his red onesy I got him dressed. After slipping on his white socks I picked him up and holding onto his hands I helped him walk out of his room to Adam and Joshua's. Flipping on the lights I said, "Josh wake up. Adam wake up. Come on guys. Time to wake up." They both sleepily sat up in their beds. "Good morning guys. Come on and get dressed." I sat Aaron down on the floor and helped Adam and Josh get dressed. After they were done they went down stairs to put on their shoes and Aaron "walked" to Jenny and Hannah's very pink room. "Girls it's time to get up." Setting Aaron back on the floor I walked to the side of Jenny's bed. "Jenny come on." "No!" She kicked me in the chest. "Jenny Ruth Kinkirk! Do not kick me! Now get out of bed!" "No!" "Do not tell me no!" I picked her up and set her on the floor. "Hannah get up. It's time to get up." "No!" she pulled the blanket over her head. "Do not tell me no! Now get out of that bed now!" Hannah got out of the bed and hugged me. "Sorry Daddy." "I'm sorry for yelling at you Hannah. Now get dressed." I bent down next to Jenny. "Jenny are you going to apologize to me?" "NO!" My headstrong streak was showing trough my daughter. "Fine you can sit here." "No! Sorry Daddy!" She stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "Now go get dressed." She let go of me and hurried to the white dresser on the opposite wall. It took them 15 minutes to get dressed. "Daddy you have to do our hair." Jenny told me. "What?" I don't know how to do hair. Lucy never said this was apart of the job. "Mommy always does." Hannah said. "Okay. Let's get Rachel and Rebekah up first." Hannah grabbed my hand and tried to drag me across the hall. "Wait Hannah. I have to get Aaron." I picked him up off the floor and followed Hannah and Jenny to Rachel and Rebekah's room. Hannah jumped onto Rebekah's bed. "Hannah get down. Rebekah and Rachel it's time to wake up." I sat down on Rachel's bed and patted her back. "Rachel come on wake up." Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Mommy?" "Mommy is sleeping." "Why?" "Mommy has the day off." "Why?" "Because Mommy is tired." "Why?" "Because" "Why?" "Rachel Leah quite asking why. Now get dressed. Rebekah time to get up." Rebekah sat up and rubbed her eyes just like Rachel. "Come on get dressed." They both got out of bed and stood there. "What are you doing?" "Mommy picks out our clothes." Said Rebekah. "Oh. Okay well…" I headed to their closet and opened the door. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a kaki skirt, and two pink long sleeve shirts. "No!" yelled Rachel. "Same!" yelled Rebekah. "I hung the blue jeans back up and grabbed the other kaki skirt. I placed both on the bed closest to me. I opened the top two drawers to the white dresser and pulled out two pairs of white tights and two pairs of underwear. I place both on the bed and grabbed the two pairs of black Mary Jane's in the shoe rack on the back of the door and place them on the bed too. "Okay you can get dressed." They stood there. "What's the matter now?" "Help" Rachel said. I sat down and helped them get off their pajama pant and put on clean underwear, tights, and their skirts, take off their tops and put on their long sleeve pink shirts. I looked up and saw Aaron wasn't where I left him. "Aaron! Aaron!" I stood up and started to look around. The door was shut so he couldn't have gotten far. I turned around and there he was, he was sitting in the closet. I picked him up and shut the door. "Daddy hair!" yelled Jenny. "Alright come on." They followed me and Aaron into the Jack and Jill bathroom that connected Jenny and Hannah's room and Rachel and Rebekah's room. I set Aaron down on the floor making sure that the door that leds to Hannah and Jenny's room. "Okay who's first?" All four hands shot up. "We'll go in order. Jenny you're first." Jenny pushed her way past her sisters and stopped in front of me. "What do you want?" "A pony tail!" "Okay." I spent 15 minutes trying to get a pony tail but I finally got it. Hannah wanted barrettes on both sides. Rachel and Rebekah wanted their hair like Lucy's was yesterday, part up and part down. I looked at the flower clock on the wall, 7:15. "Alright let's go down stairs." Everybody went downstairs and into the kitchen. I was missing someone. Jenny Check. Adam Check. Hannah Check. Aaron Check. Joshua Check. Rachel Check. Rebekah Check. Caleb……. Caleb!!! I forgot to wake him up. I ran up the stairs and ran into his room. There he was playing with his trains. "Caleb!" "Daddy" I picked him up and hugged him. "Time to get dressed Buddy." I helped him put on his blue jeans, socks, and jersey like shirt. I carried him downstairs. When we got to the bottom step the door bell rang. When I opened the door Catherine was standing there. "Hi Kevin." "Catherine what are you doing here?" "It's my day for carpool. Are Jenny, Adam, and Hannah ready?" "Almost." "Okay well I'll be in the car." "Okay." I shut the door and put Caleb down. I hurried into the kitchen and helped Hannah and Adam put on their shoes while Jenny put on her's. I help them slip on their coats and I grabbed their backpacks. "Daddy we need our lunches?" I had forgotten Lucy packs their lunch luckily for me she packs a week's worth and puts it in the fridge. I opened the fridge and grabbed the lunch boxes that had their names on them. "Here you go." Ii ushered them to the front door, down the front steps, and to Catherine's Suburban. I opened the door. "Thanks for taking the kids Catherine." "It's okay we rotate. Lucy has tomorrow." The kids got buckled in and Catherine took off." It was7:45. I walked back into the house and was greeted by cries. "What happened?" "Caleb hit me!" yelled Rachel. I picked her up and looked at Caleb. "Don't hit your sister." I sat Rachel down on the counter top and headed to the fridge. I pulled out eggs, bacon, and a can of biscuits. I put the biscuits on a cookie sheet and put them in the oven. I started to cook some bacon and eggs but the kids had other plans. "Daddy tell Josh to stop touching me." "Rachel started it." "Daddy Caleb is stealing Aaron's passy." "Josh stop it. Rachel leave your brother alone." I said walking to where Caleb was. I picked him up and put him in his chair at the table. I picked Rachel up and put her in her seat. "Rebekah and Joshua come over here and sit down." They sat down in their chairs. I finish breakfast and put it on plates in front of them. "EEWWW!!!" yelled Rachel. "I don't want!!!" yelled Rebekah. Caleb started to shove it in his mouth and Joshua threw it on the floor. "Rachel and Rebekah eat it! Caleb slow down! Joshua pick that up and eats what's on your plate." But instead of picking it up Joshua got up and ran away. "Joshua get back here!" "I don't like this Daddy!" Rachel said. "Rachel you will eat and you will like it. Now eat!" I stood up and went after Joshua. I caught up to him and pick him up. "Joshua come on and eat." I carried him back to the table and sat down with him in my lap. I feed him and Rachel and Rebekah slowly ate their food. Lucy's right. This is really hard and it's only 8:00._

**TBC……**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 5**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Nor do I own Sesame Street.

Summary: An fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Previously on 7th Heaven: Lucy's right. This is really hard and it's only 8:00._

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

_I let the kids go play in the backyard while I did the dishes. Aaron was safely sitting in his swing sleeping. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. "You know you haven't done the dishes since I was on bed rest with Jenny." Said the voice I immediately recognized as Lucy's. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "You know the kids are outside and Aaron's asleep. So we have some time to ourselves." "No way! That would make your day better and I don't get that lifter every single day. Beside they'll never be out there long enough." "But Lucy…." She put her finger to my lips. "I'm not suppose to be here. So I should get going before the kids see me." She kissed me and left. I watched her walk away. "Daddy!" Joshua was standing at the door way with blood trickling down his elbow. I hurried to where he was standing and bent down. "Hey Buddy that's quite a battle scar you got there. What happened?" His face was tear-stained and new tears started to run down his face. "I fell." I picked him up and carried him to the counter. "Alright well Daddy will make it all better. But you can cry because big boys don't cry." I pushed on the baby lock and pulled out the box of bandages and Neosporin. I wet a paper towel and cleaned up his cut. I put on some Neosporin and a band aid on. "There you go. Good as new." I picked him up and put him on the floor. "Daddy! Daddy! Caleb fell off of the slide!" Rebekah yelled. I dropped the pot I had picked up back into the sink and ran out the door that leads to the backyard. "Caleb! Rachel what happened?" "He fell." I picked him up and carried into the house. "Caleb can you look at me." Caleb turned his head and looked at me. "Daddy that was fun!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Down!" I set him back down and walked to the door, "Rebekah and Rachel come inside please!" The girls walked back into the house and I locked the door behind them. "I'm hungry Daddy!" Rebekah said tugging on my shirt. I looked at the clock, 11:59. "Okay let Daddy get dressed and we'll have lunch." It's almost noon and I have yet to shower and get dressed. I don't know how she does it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 6**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Nor do I own Sesame Street.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

Notes to Reviewers: 

damson rhee- You weren't that harsh. Thanks for the pointers. I think of the places and expect others to see what I see, I guess.

Cnflute- Thanks and yes 8 kids in 9 years is possible. My neighbors have been married for 10 years and have 9 kids.

Skater- Thanks

Lauren- Thanks

LucyKevinfan- Thanks

_Previously on 7th Heaven: It's almost noon and I have yet to shower and get dressed. I don't know how she does it._

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

_How does she shower in the morning? First of all I had to wake up Aaron so I could bring his swing up the stairs to the bathroom. He cried the entire time I showered. Rachel and Rebekah were banging on the door. And when I opened the door I was almost tripped by them. Joshua had some how managed to get out his markers and him and Caleb decided it would be fun to color on the wall. So for a 5 minute shower I had to spend 30 minutes repainting the wall, 15 minutes trying to get Aaron to calm down, and another 15 trying to use the jaws of life to peel Rachel and Rebekah off of me. I traded 5 minutes of alone time for an hour of work. You can't even tell that I painted the wall, at least I hope she can't. _

_Now I'm standing in the making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Joshua, Caleb, Rachel, and Rebekah. A jar of baby food sits next to me along with a spoon and bib. I set the sandwiches in front of the kids and the phone rang. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Kinkirk?" Sergeant Michaels says. _

"_Yes Sergeant Michaels." _

"_We need you to come down and work a few hours."_

"_I can't. I'm watching the kids today."_

"_Oh yeah. You're playing Mr. Mom. How is it going?"_

"_This is the hardest job I've ever done. Hannah sit down when you are eating!" _

"_I guess you better go." _

"_Yeah. Sorry I can't come down." I hung up the phone and sat down at the table. _

_After eating my sandwich I washed the plates and cups and fed Aaron. I put Aaron and Caleb down for their nap. And soon it was 2:15. I knew the kids got out of school at 3:30 but wither Catherine picked them up was a mystery to me._

_I reached for the phone but before I could dial it the phone rang. _

"_Hello?" _

"_This is Mrs. King at Glenoak Elementary. I'm calling for Mrs. Kinkirk." _

"_She's out right now. This is her husband Kevin. Can I help you?" _

"_Yes. We had scheduled a parent teacher conference for today at 2:00 and she has yet to show up. Is there a way I could get in contact with her?"_

"_She's at the doctor's office right now. But I can come down for the conference. Hannah is my daughter."_

"_Mr. Kinkirk Jenny is in my class." _

"_Of course. I'll be their in 5 minutes." I hung up the phone. _

_I picked up Aaron from his playpen and placed him in his car seat. "Caleb, Joshua, Rachel, and Rebekah come down here." After helping them get on their coats and shoes I hurried them out the door and into the van. We pulled into the parking lot and everybody got out. I grabbed Aaron's carrier in and Caleb's hand in the other. 10 minutes later I was standing outside of Mrs. King's classroom door. I opened the door and Caleb, Joshua, Rachel, and Rebekah filed in. _

_Mrs. King stood up and I shook her hand. _

"_I'm Mrs. King." _

"_Hello. I'm Kevin Kinkirk. Lucy's husband."_

"_Yes Mr. Kinkirk. Please be seated." _

"_Sorry I had to bring the kids but I promised Lucy I wouldn't get any help today. We have a bet running." _

"_Yes well, Jenny is doing really well in my class. My only concern is that she does seem to be a bit louder than the other students and she's a bit more free spirited." _

"_She has 7 brothers and sisters. If she isn't loud she won't get noticed as well. And her being head strong is a quality I personally love that she has. She gets it from her mother." _

"_She maybe loud because she doesn't get enough love and attention at home." _

"_Mrs. King, Jenny gets all of the love and attention she needs at home. My wife and I are always here for her or Adam or Hannah or Joshua or Rebekah or Rachel or Caleb or Aaron. We love them very much and I didn't like you suggesting otherwise."_

"_Daddy!" I turned around to face Rachel. _

"_Yes sweetheart." _

"_Hold me!" Rachel ran to my arms and I picked her up. _

"_Mr. Kinkirk some people would say that 8 kids in this day in age is a bit wired."_

"_My wife was one of seven and eight kids isn't wired. We wanted a large family."_

_I looked at my watch, 2:57. _

"_Now that we got that problem out if the way Jenny's strong subject seems to be Reading but she needs to work on Math at home. I would recommend you buy a workbook for her and she could do a page at night. Then you or your wife could check it." _

"_We'll do that for her." _

"_Well Good Bye Mr. Kinkirk." _

"_Bye Mrs. King. Kids come here." I put Rachel on the floor and picked up Aaron's carrier. I grabbed Rachel's hand and then Rebekah's hand. _

"_Joshua and Caleb come here!" I tried to hold onto Rachel's hand and Rebekah's hand in the same hand and Caleb's hand with the same hand as the one that I was holding the carrier but this wasn't working. I dropped Rachel and Rebekah's hands and switched Caleb's hand into my other. _

"_Come on Rachel, Rebekah, and Joshua." _

_By the time we were back in the car I was 3:24. _

"_Daddy go!" said Rebekah. _

"_Rebekah we're going to wait for Jenny, Adam, and Hannah."_

_I turned on the car and pulled into the parent loop. I saw Catherine's car so I got out and walked up to her. I knocked on the window and she rolled it down. _

"_I'm going to pick up my kids today so you don't have to." _

"_Okay." _

_I walked back to the car and got in. _

"_Do you guys want to go to the Dairy Shack?" _

"_YEAH!!" everyone but Aaron yelled. _

_I looked up and saw kids coming out of the building. I watched Jenny and Adam run up to Catherine but she pointed them in my direction. I got out of the car and walked up to them. _

"_Daddy!" Jenny ran towards me and hit me as she tried to hug me. I picked her up and Adam and Hannah came running over. _

"_Hey guys. We're going to the Dairy Shack for some ice cream." _

"_YEAH!!" They yelled. _

_We hurried back to the car and pulled out of the loop. _

_10 minutes later we were at the Dairy Shack. I let all of the kids out and we walked up to the counter. _

"_Welcome to the Dairy Shack. Can I take your order?" _

"_Yes I'll have one chocolate ice cream cone.." _

"_I want a banana split Daddy!" yelled Jenny. _

"_Me too!" yelled Hannah. _

"_two banana splits, three vanilla ice cream cones, and two popsicles." _

_The man handed me my order and I got all of the kids to sit down. _

_After handing out the food I was getting napkins when I saw her. _

"_Lucy what are you doing here?"_

_Her face was tear-stained and she was eating chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup. She only eats that when she's nervous. I sat down across from her and I grabbed her hand. _

"_I went to the doctor's office and I'm…pre…..pregnant." _

_Wow. _

"_Wow. I guess number 9 is coming." _

"_Not just number 9 but number 10 too."_

_I sat there holding her hand not saying anything._


	7. Chapter 7

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 7**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Nor do I own Sesame Street.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Previously on 7th Heaven: "I went to the doctor's office and I'm…pre…..pregnant." Wow. "Wow. I guess number 9 is coming." "Not just number 9 but number 10 too." I sat there holding her hand not saying anything._

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

_Twins. We're having another set of twins. She wasn't even supposed to be pregnant again and now we're having twins. How could this have happened? Well I know how it happened but she's on birth control. We had Caleb while she was on birth control. And Aaron. We were going to stop after Rachel and Rebekah but then Caleb came. We can't have 10 kids. I can barely manage eight. She'll have to go on bed rest again. She went on bed rest with Jenny and Rachel and Rebekah. We can't do this again._

"_Leave your car here. I'll call your dad and ask him to take it home for us. Then I'll call Mary, Catherine, Ruthie, Sarah, and Annie to take the kids so we can talk." She nodded her head still looking at the floor. "And Luce," She looked up at me. "You're right this is the hardest job I've ever had." She smiled a small smile and I walked back to where the kids where. They had ice cream all over their mouths and hands but I was too unfocused to care. I pulled out my cell phone ready to put the 'watch' plan in action. _

_The Camden extended family has what we like to call the crisis watch system. Most of the time it works really well. If Matt and Sarah had a crisis Megan goes to Sarah's Parents, Nicole comes to us, Mark goes to Mary and Carlos, and Bridgette goes to Annie and Eric. If Mary and Carlos have a crisis Charlie goes to Annie and Eric, Cristina goes to Matt and Sarah, Cassandra goes to Simon and Catherine, and Connor comes to us. If we have a crisis like right now Jenny goes to Matt and Sarah, Adam goes to Simon and Catherine, Hannah goes to Matt and Sarah, Joshua goes to either Ruthie and Peter or Simon and Catherine depending on who's home, Rebekah and Rachel go to Mary and Carlos, and Aaron goes to Eric and Annie. If Simon and Catherine have one John goes to us and Anna goes to Mary & Carlos. If Ruthie and Peter have one Parker and Patrick go to Eric and Annie and Paige comes here. We try to keep the kids that are being split up with a cousin the same age and sex but it doesn't always work out that way. _

_I called Eric first. "Eric Camden" "Dad its Kevin could you come to the Dairy Shake and drive Lucy's car home for us? And I hate to be a bother, but could you take Aaron home with you?" "Sure. I guessing your activating Annie's crisis plan." "Yeah. Thanks." "I'll be there in 5 minutes." I hung up with Eric and called Mary. "Mary Riveria." "Mary it's Kevin could you pick up and watch Rebekah, Rachel, and Caleb for us?" "Sure where are you?" "The Dairy Shack." "Okay let me get my kids in the car and I'll come and pick them up." "Thank you so much." I called Catherine next and she agreed to watch Adam and Joshua. Then I called Sarah and she agreed to watch Jenny and Hannah. Normally Ruthie would take Joshua but they don't get home till much later. _

_Soon everyone arrived and the each picked up the child or children I asked them to pick up while I stood there with Lucy who was crying uncontrollably in my arms. They shot me looks of sympathy as they got the kids in their cars. They drove off and I lead Lucy to the car. We drove home in silence and when we got through the front door Lucy was about to head up the stairs when I grabbed her arm. "Luce talk to me." She turned around and started to cry which cause all of her words to mumble together. "Iwsnteffnjsuodfnenjm." "Lucy you have to slow down. Take a deep breath and say it again." "I'm sorry I got pregnant. I know this wasn't planned and now that's twins I know it's going to be a lot more work around here but I can do it." I held my finger to her lips. "Shhh! We'll do it besides I have it all figured out." I took her hand and pulled her up stairs. "Kevin what are you doing?" "I'm showing you my plan. So we can move Aaron into Caleb's room and we can put the babies in the nursery. And so they can have a bigger room than that closet called a nursery we put them in the office and if it's one boy and one girl he can move in with Caleb and Aaron and the girl can stay in the office. But if it's the same then their room can be the office that was transformed. _

**VOTE NOW!**

**Two Girls**

**Two Boys**

**One of each**

**Or more than 2**

**Put your vote in your reply!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 8**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! I figured we've heard enough from Kevin so now we'll hear from Lucy.

_Previously on 7th Heaven: "I went to the doctor's office and I'm…pre…..pregnant." Wow. "Wow. I guess number 9 is coming." "Not just number 9 but number 10 too." I sat there holding her hand not saying anything._

_Told from Lucy's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

_I can't do. He seems so happy about this but I'm not. I can't do this again. I love Jenny, Adam, Hannah, Joshua, Rachel, Rebekah, Caleb, and Aaron but there is Jenny, Adam, Hannah, Joshua, Rachel, Rebekah, Caleb, and Aaron. That probably doesn't make any sense. Last Saturday Kevin was working and the kids became too much so I went to my bedroom, locked the door, and curled up in a ball against the wall opposite of the door. I could hear them crying and Jenny was banging on the door but I couldn't bring myself to get up. I guess Jenny went down the street to Mary's because the next thing I knew Mary was knocking on the door begging me to come out. I can still remember it._

**Flashback**

"_Lucy can you open the door?" I sat there not moving knowing it was Mary. "Luce its Mary can I come in?" The door opened and I remembered that we kept a key to the bedroom doors above our door. "Oh Luce." She said when she saw me. She bent down next to me and I started to cry. I cried for an hour while my children stood at the door way wondering what was wrong. When I could cry no more tears I said, "I can't do it anymore." "You can't do what?" "I can't….Guys can you go play?" The kids nodded and headed off to the playroom. "I can't be a mom anymore." "What? You're a great mom." "Mary I locked myself in my bedroom." "Come on let's go downstairs and talk. I fix us some tea." I stood up. "Since when do you fix tea?" "Okay we'll have some coffee."_

**End of Flashback**

_She told me I needed to tell Kevin how I felt but I can't. He's so excited about the new twins but I'm not. I haven't been happy since Jenny was born. I hate being a mom. I love my kids but I can't do it any more. Some days I think about just dropping everything and leaving but I couldn't do that to them. I was happy and I want to go back to that happy time. I love Kevin and the kids._

_Told from Mary's Point of View_

_She hasn't told him. I know she hasn't. She acts like she's happy and she puts up this fake act but she's not. I know it's not my place to tell but I don't want her to do something she'll regret. I picked up the phone. "Kevin we need to talk can you come with me to the promenade?" "Sure I guess. What about the kids?" "Carlos is here." "Okay." We hung up the phone and I headed to the promenade._

"_Kevin thanks for meeting me." "Your welcome I guess." "Here let's sit down on that bench." We both sat down. "You love her right?" "Lucy? With all of my heart." "And you'd do anything for her?" "Yeah, where is this going?" "I know this isn't my place but you need to know. Last Saturday when you were at work Lucy locked herself in her room. Jenny came and got me. When I opened the door she was huddled in a ball. She cried for an hour and when we talked she said she couldn't do it anymore. She can't be a mom and she's thought about leaving because it's so much. She said she hasn't been happy since Jenny was born." "She's pregnant." "What?" "Twins and she's unhappy. Mary I have to go." He got up and left. I hope I did the right thing._

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_I walked in the door and she turned around to met me. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" "That you're unhappy." "I…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 9**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

Notes to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the tips. I'm trying to do better. I went back and reread my story and realized your right about the listing. Thanks for voting too.

LucyKevinfan-Thanks for the review

Kevandlucyfan- Thanks for the review

Babs567- Thanks for the review

Note to all Readers- I'm probably going to do a boy and a girl or two boys because it's really hard to find girl names in the bible. I've been looking. Actually that's what I do doing bible study instead of paying attention.

Now on with the story……

_Previously on 7th Heaven: I walked in the door and she turned around to meet me. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" "That you're unhappy." "I…._

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

"_I'm unhappy. Okay! I'm unhappy!" _

"_Why are you unhappy?" She slide down against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. _

"_It's too much!" _

"_What's too much?"_

"_The kids! I can't be their mom anymore. I'm going to lose it Kevin! I think about leaving you and the kids almost everyday."_

"_You've thought about leaving us?" I ask not wanting to believe what she said. I can see her whole body shaking. All I want to do is bend down and hold her in my arms but I'm too mad to do so. She's thought about leaving me and the kids for crying out loud!_

_I can see the lump in her throat be swallowed as she whispers, "Yes."_

_I look at her and for a moment it feels like time has stopped. Like it's just me and her in this entire world. She wants to leave us. She wants to forget all about us and start over. But she can't. I need her. The kids need her. We need her. She's what keeps me waking up in the morning. We've been married for almost 9 years and my heart still beats faster when I see her. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep. She makes me crazy. I hated my job after we got married because I hated leaving her home alone, not knowing where I am or if I'm hurt. She and the kids are everything to me. But right now I hate her. I hate her for even thinking of leaving us. I hate her for wanting to. I can't even look at her. So instead of comforting her like I always do I turned and walked up the stairs to get as far away from her as I can. _

_A/N- I know it's short but you need to know Kevin's feelings before I turn to Lucy's point of view._

**_Preview-_**

_I hate myself. I'm the worst mother in the world. Kevin can't even look at me. I want to be happy. I really do but can I be happy here?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 10**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Previously on 7th Heaven: But right now I hate her. I hate her for even thinking of leaving us. I hate her for wanting to. I can't even look at her._

_Told from Lucy's Point of View_

_Wednesday December 16th, 2011_

_I have a reason to be unhappy. I'm 3 months pregnant with twins but I look like I'm 5 months pregnant. I'm fat and can't fit in my pants. So now I have to go back to wearing my maternity clothes. But worse than that my husband won't look at me. I'm an awful mother because I'm unhappy. And I'm unhappy because I'm going to have ten kids. Ten kids! I feel this way and it makes me sick. I hate myself. I'm the worst mother in the world. Kevin can't even look at me. I want to be happy. I really do but can I be happy here?_

_I walked to the office doorway and knocked. "Kevin can we talk?" I leaned against the door frame._

"_Fine." He pushed his rolling office chair back. "You want to talk, talk."_

"_Kevin I'm unhappy."_

"_I think we've established that." That hurt. How can the man I married be so cruel?_

"_I'm unhappy because feel fat, ugly, unloved, overworked, and just so tried! I'm tired of being pregnant and being sick all of the time. I didn't even realize I was pregnant until I was scheduling the kids' doctor's appointments. That's when I realized I was late. I hadn't realized I had gained weight. I hadn't realized I was pregnant again. I hadn't realized my morning sickness had started. And now I'm huge!"_

"_You're not fat or ugly. I love you very much. I know you're tired of being pregnant and being sick. And you are not huge."_

_I know on the verge of crying. "I am huge! I look so big. And you will never know how it feels to be pregnant and tried so don't say you do!" I started to cry buckets of tears. _

_Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me and my head rested on his chest. "I love you Luce." We stood there with our arms wrapped around one another, my small bump keeping a distance between us. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 11**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! Jenny's reaction is what my cousin and I said to my aunt. Except we said we didn't want another cousin. Sorry for the long wait. I had finials and then I passed out in history class. Long story! Don't ask. And the talk Lucy gives to Jenny is the same as the one my dad gave me one time. Just changed a bit. And my dad didn't faint. He did something totally embarrassing and I'm not going to say what.

Note to Reviewers: I got a ton of reviews for this story and my other ones! I opened my email box and it was flooded! Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and help!

damson rhee- Thank you very much! This way is also easier type.

Ginnyharry- Thanks for voting!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review. I had this week off from school and the week before I was at my Grandpa's who doesn't have a computer or a DVD or VHS player so the only thing to do was write on notebook paper. I'll slack off and will barely do anything until the weekend.

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

Staki- Thanks for the review and for voting!

Daddyzangel108- Thanks for the review

_Told from Lucy's Point of View_

_Thursday December 17th, 2011_

"_Kevin I can't do this." _

"_Yes you can." Who would have thought I would be afraid to tell my kids I'm pregnant again. Kevin's hand slipped around mine and we walked into the living room. "Guys Mommy and I have something to tell you." He waited until they had all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "Mommy is going to have another baby." They all turned back to what they were doing. "See that was easy." We didn't count on Jenny._

"_I hate you! I don't want another brother or sister!" She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door. _

"_I guess I spoke too soon. I'll go talk to her."_

"_No I'll do it." I let go of his and head up the stairs. I rubbed my temples as I walked down the hallway. I stopped in front of the closed door and knocked on the door. "Jenny can I come in?" _

"_I guess." I opened the door, went over to her bed, and sat down. _

"_Jenny why don't you want another brother or sister?" Silence. "Jenny look at me." She sat up and looked at me. "Why don't you want another brother or sister?"_

"_Because you'll forget about me." I closed my eyes. _

"_Jenny I'll never forget about you. Neither will your dad. You were our first child. Did I ever tell you what your dad did when I told him you would be coming?" _

"_No." _

"_He fainted. He was so nervous that he fainted. He didn't do that with any of your brothers or sisters." Jenny started to laugh. "Jenny how about you and I go see a movie tonight and get some pizza and ice cream?" _

"_Without Hannah, Adam, Rebekah, Aaron, Caleb, Rachel, or Josh?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay." _

"_Get your shoes and jacket. I'm going to tell Daddy where we're going." She nodded her head._

"_I love you Mommy."_

"_I love you too Jenny." I walked out of her room and went back downstairs. _

"_I guessing it was a success."_

"_Yeah. I'm taking her out for pizza, ice cream, and a movie." _

"_Lucky her. When's the last time you and I went out?" "Our anniversary and Adam jumped off of the picnic table at my parent's."_

"_That's right. Fourteen stitches to the chin."_

"_I'm ready Mommy."_

"_Okay. Bye Kevin. Have fun with the kids."_

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Sunday December 20th, 2011_

_Telling the Family. All of them._

"_In Jesus name we pray. Amen."_

"_Amen." Everyone said. The conversations started. I reached down and grabbed Lucy's hand. We stood up and everybody looked at us. "We have an announcement." Lucy said. _

"_We're having a baby. Actually twins." I finished. Everything stopped. I can't tell if there shocked or mad. _

"_Can you two not keep your hands off each other for one minute?" Mary said. Lucy turned bright red. _

"_We should have expected this. Did we really think they wouldn't have on this year?" Simon said. "Congradulations Lucy and Kevin." Before I knew it Annie was hugging us both. And congratulations were heard throughout the room. _

Another A/N- Okay I have 8 stories going at once. So updates only come if there are reviews. Have a good holiday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 12**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who voted. The outcome is a mixture of your votes, the other website I post this on, my little brother, and my friends. And my dad was the deciding vote because it was a tie. And I can not for the life of me remember Lucy's doctor's name so I made one up.

Notes to Reviewers: 

Cutiepie3932- Thank you very much!

Karen- Thank you very much! I try. I only have a little brother (Biggest pain in the world). But my best friend has a brother who is 5, a step brother who is 4, and another step brother who is 2. So I get a lot of ideas when I go to her dad and step mom's house to spend the night.

Citi-Gal- Thanks for the review! And hanks for voting!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

Amanda- Thanks for the review!

chrcln- Thanks for the review!

Breaktefloor22- I know. I'm crazy. I have 8 stories on alone. I didn't count the ones on other sites I belong to. I have half of a chapter for She Left written. So bare with me!

_Told from Lucy's Point of View_

_Monday December 29th, 2011_

_I'm going to kill him. He better get here soon. He promised her would be here my doctor's appointment. But where is he? No where to be seen. Is everything he tells me a lie. He was supposed to be her…_

"_Daddy!" Rebekah's voice screeches drawing attention to herself. _

"_Hi Sweetie. Hey Honey." He bent down and kissed me. _

"_You were supposed to be here at 11:00."_

"_I'm here now." _

"_Lucy Kinkirk!" The nurse yelled. I put my magazine back on the table next to me and stood up. _

"_Rebekah, Rachel, and Joshua come on." They abandoned the toys in the middle of the waiting room. Kevin grabbed Rebekah and Rachel's hands and followed me. _

"_Okay Mrs. Kinkirk please step on the scale." I did what she said. "119. Okay please follow me." I grabbed the two seater stroller and pushed it down the hall._

"_I've gained 19 pounds." I whispered back to Kevin. He leaned forward and whispered, "You still look sexy." I looked back at him and rolled my eyes. _

"_Okay please wait here for Dr. Thompson." The nurse let us in an exam room and shut the door behind Kevin. I stopped the stroller by the three chairs opposite of the exam table. Kevin picked Joshua up and placed him in an empty chair. I picked Rachel up and placed her in the other. Rebekah lifted herself up into the other. I sat on the exam table and Kevin stood next to me. I guess they told Dr. Thompson that I was here with the kids because she came right in. _

"_Hi Kevin and Lucy. Wow I see we have an audience today." Kevin smiled. _

"_Yeah." I told her._

"_Now let me see if I get this right. I've delivered all of them so I should know there names." She pointed to Aaron. "Aaron Joseph. Caleb Zechariah. Joshua Daniel. This is going to be hard." She had stopped at the twins. She pointed to Rachel. "Rachel Leah. And that must mean your Rebekah Elizabeth." _

"_Right." Rachel said. Dr. Thompson turned her attention back to us. _

"_So Hannah, Jenny, and Adam are in school. They grow up so fast. So what brings you here again? Let me guess you're pregnant. Again."_

"_Yep. My regular doctor said that it was twins." I told her._

"_Okay well you know the drill. Lie down on your back and roll up your shirt." She put the green gel on my belly and started to take a look. "Well your regular doctor was wrong."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm not having twins."_

"_Nope. You're having triplets." Triplets. Three at one time. Three. _

"_Would you like to know what you are having?"_

"_Yes." I whispered._

"_One girl and two boys." I looked up and Kevin. I don't think his smile could have gotten any bigger. He kissed my forehead._

"_Triplets Luce. Triplets." I'm so happy but so scared at the same time._

Another A/N- The part where the doctor was guessing the kids' names is something my mom's doctor did when she was pregnant with my little brother. He had delivered me and my two cousins. Except he messed up and called me Jordan. I hope ya'll are happy with the outcome. Okay I have 8 stories going at once. And I need to update She Left for Breakthefloor22. So updates only come if there are reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 13**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

Notes to Reviewers: 

Karen- Thank you very much!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Amanda- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

"_Our children change us…"_

_-Lois McMaster Bujold_

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Monday December 29th, 2011_

_Triplets. How can one word bring so much fear? Eight letters that equal one word that equals fear. I may have smiled at her but inside I'm scared out of my wits. Triplets. I had a hard time with the twins but triplets. Three at one time. One girl and one boy. Three. We're going to go from eight to eleven. Eleven kids! Lucy is going to be put on bed rest. I just know it. And I'm going to have to take care of her and our eight kids. _

"_Kevin!" Already she's started. _

"_What honey?" She came in the living room and stood in front of the TV blocking my view. "Honey I'm watching the game."_

"_Yeah well I'm trying to pick out names for our kids." I turned off the game and pulled her onto the couch next to me. She opened her bible and handed me the notepad and pen. "Write boys names on one page and girls names on the next. And put numbers down the page._

_Boys Names_

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

_Girls Names_

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

_She opened her bible and started to flip through. "Right down Noah, Luke, Timothy, Nathan, Jacob, and Peninnah."_

"_Peninnah?"_

"_Yeah we can call her Penny." I wrote them down._

_Boys Names_

_1. Noah_

_2. Luke_

_3. Timothy_

_4. Nathan_

_5. Jacob_

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

_Girls Names_

_1. Peninnah_

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

_We wrote down more names and Lucy placed the bible on the coffee table. We started took look through the list._

_Boys Names_

_1. Noah_

_2. Luke_

_3. Timothy_

_4. Nathan_

_5. Jacob_

_6. Jeremiah_

_7. Benjamin_

_8._

_9._

_10._

_Girls Names_

_1. Peninnah_

_2. Abagtha_

_3. Esther_

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

_She looked at me and said, "Noah Jacob and Nathan Luke?" _

"_I love them." She circled the names on the list and turned her attention to the girl names. "We're not naming her Abagtha." I nodded my head in agreement. _

"_If I have to pick a name off of the list I say Peninnah."_

"_Peninnah Katherine after your mom?" I kissed her. _

"_As long as we call her Penny." She nodded her head and I set my hand on her belly. "Noah Jacob, Nathan Luke, and Peninnah Katherine."_

Another A/N- I hope you like their names. I had a really hard time finding girl names. And I don't know that Kevin's mom name is Katherine. I don't even know what it is so I made it up. Updates only come if there are reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 14**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

Notes to Reviewers: 

kevinandlucyfan- Thank for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the names!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! And I'm going to change Peninnah's name but not to Savannah. I don't like that name. Sorry to anyone who has that name. Should I really write a sequel to She Left?

_Told from Kevin's Point of View_

_Friday January 2nd, 2012_

"_Kinkirk this is your new partner Penny." Sergeant Michaels told me._

_I extended my hand to her and said, "Hi my name is Kevin Kinkirk." _

_She shook my hand and said, "My name is Penny Hallsworth. Nice to meet you."_

"_This will be your desk Penny. You and Kinkirk will start to patrol today." She nodded her head and sat down._

"_Penny would you come to my house tonight for dinner with me and my wife? If I don't introduce you right away she'll get really jealous." She looked at me and smiled._

"_Sure I'd love to."_

"_Good. I need to call her and tell her your coming and then we'll leave." I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed my house number._

"_Hi sweetheart. It's Daddy." "Yes you did do a good job. Hannah can you put Mommy on the phone?" "Thank you sweetheart." "Hi Honey. How are you feeling? Well hopefully it will pass. I know. Is it okay if my new partner joins us for dinner?" "Okay. Do you want me to pick up dinner tonight?" _

"_Okay. I love you. I hope you feel better." I hung the phone up and turned back to Penny._

"_If your wife is sick I don't have to come. I can come another time."_

"_No she just pregnant. It's morning sickness." I stood up and grabbed my coat that hung on the back of my chair. While I slipped it on she stood up and waited for me. I grabbed the car keys off of my desk and left the room. Penny followed me out to car. _

_We had been driving around for a while in silence when I said, "So what brought you to Glenoak?" She looked relieve that I had broken the silence._

"_My mom lives here and I decided to move closer to her. You?" _

"_I was working at the Buffalo airport when I confiscated a bag. I was just doing me job. Well the owner of the bag got really upset and actually called herself a terrorist. They had to take her in for questioning. I went and got her bag back and as I was about to go in the room to give her bag to her she called me a pea brain moron who stole her bag. I stepped, hand her the bag, and said I was the pea brain moron who stole her bag. Some how I got her to go out with me. She went back to Glenoak which was her home. And I missed her so much that I moved here for her."_

"_That's so sweet." Penny told me. "How long have you guys been married?"_

"_Nine years." I knew I was getting that look on my face but I can't help it. When I ever I think of Lucy I get this way. "It'll be ten this April." Our attention went back to the task at hand._

_I pulled the car into the police parking lot. We had given out four tickets and now where about to head to my house. I had learned that Penny's real name was Peninnah, Lucy would defiantly change her mind about naming our daughter Peninnah which I'm so thankful for, and that she is single. Her being single is not going to go over well with Lucy. "Just follow me with your car." I told her. I got in mine and started to drive off making sure she was right behind me. _

_We turned onto my street and I pulled into my driveway. Penny parked her car in front of the house and got out. I waited for her by the back door and when she got there I opened the door. "Luce I'm home." I let her in and shut it behind her._

"_Daddy!" Rebekah, Rachel, and Jenny yelled. I picked Rachel up._

"_Hi girls. I want you to meet daddy's new partner. Guys this is Penny. Penny this is Rachel." I said pointing to Rachel. "This is Rebekah and this is Jenny. Rachel and Rebekah are three and Jenny is seven." _

"_I'm almost eight daddy!" Jenny reminded me._

"_Hi Rachel, Rebekah, Jenny." The girls smiled at her and Jenny grabbed my hand. _

"_Daddy come see what we made." Jennny told. I followed her into the living room and looked at their drawings. _

"_Very pretty girls. Where's everybody else?"_

"_Upstairs!" Lucy yelled. Jenny went back to her coloring and Rachel and Rebekah started to play with the toys that scattered te living room. _

"_Make your self comfortable Penny." Penny sat down on the couch and I headed up the stairs. "Lucy where are you?" No answer. I went into the playroom and found Hannah, Joshua, Adam, and Caleb watching TV. "Hi guys." They turned and looked at me. Hannah got up and ran to me. "Hi sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and put her down back on the floor. "Where's Mommy?" _

"_Right here." I turned around to face Lucy. _

"_Hi Honey." I kissed her lightly in the lips and pulled Aaron from her arms. "Hi buddy. Lucy Penny's here." She gave me evil eyes._

"_Penny as in a girl partner?" Oh God she's about to start up._

"_Yes Luce." She turned and left the playroom. _

"_Dinner's ready." She said walking down the hallway. _

"_Come on guys it's time for dinner." The kids got up and made their way out of the play room. We headed down the stairs and went into the living room. "Penny these are the rest of my kids." I place me hand on top of their heads as I said each name. "This is Hannah who's five. This is Adam who's six. This is Caleb and he's two. This is Joshua and he's four. And last but not least is Aaron who's one." She smiled at them._

"_Eight kids. Wow." _

"_Hi my name's Lucy. I'm Kevin's WIFE." She said saying the wife part extra loud. _

"_Hi my name is Peninnah Hallsworth but everyone calls me Penny."_

"_What interesting name. It's a bible name."_

"_Mommy is going to have three new babies." Hannah informed her. _

"_Yeah their names are Noah Jacob, Nathan Luke, and P…" Jenny started to say._

"_Grace Katherine. Katherine after Kevin's mom." Lucy said over Jenny._

_I guess my daughter's name is Grace Katherine and there be no changing Lucy's mind. Not after she's told Penny._

Another A/N- I hope you like their names and the fact I change the girl's name to Grace. Peninnah just didn't sound like something Kevin and Lucy would name their daughter. Plus Kevin's new partner is called Penny and her name is Peninnah. Updates only come if there are reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 15**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Don't own. Don't sue. I also don't own frosted flakes.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! And to all of my reviewers: YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!

Notes to Reviewers: 

Gianna- Thank for the review!

Amanda- Thanks for the review! And thanks for the idea! You read my mind!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Grace much better!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the name better. I might change it again but that's a secret.

Staki- Thanks for the review! I glad you love my story! It makes me so happy to hear that. I glad you got what you suggested.

Kevinandlucyfan- Thanks for the review! I'll think about your suggestion.

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

Ginnyharry- Thanks for the review!

Daiseyangel- Thanks for the review!

_Told from Lucy's Point of View_

_Saturday January 10th, 2012_

"_Kevin we're going to need two more cribs!" I yelled out of Aaron's room. I had been sitting on the floor putting all of Aaron's clothing in boxes to be moved into Caleb's room. We have it all figured out. Jenny and Hannah share a room. Adam and Joshua share a room. Rachel and Rebekah share a room. And now Caleb and Aaron will share a room. Noah and Nathan will share a room. And the only person who won't be sharing is Grace. I put my hand on my stomach. They've been kicking like crazy. Kevin appeared at the door._

"_I guess we need to go shopping." He bent down and grabbed another box. As he walked down the hallway Jenny and Hannah ran by. "Hey watch it girls!" Aaron started to cry. I got on my knees which was a really hard task to do and I picked him up._

"_It's okay Aaron. You're going to move in with your big brother Caleb. You're going to share a room just like everyone else." He finally stopped crying. I placed him back in his bouncer and continued to pack. I was standing on my tip-toes trying to reach something on the top shelf of Aaron's closet when Kevin walked in. _

"_Lucy get down! You could have over exerted your self and gone into premature labor." God he's parodied. _

"_I'm fine Kevin. I'm not going to hurt myself. You're so parodied." E gave me a look and I stepped back. He stepped forward and grabbed the box I was trying to reach. He put it on the floor._

"_I just want you to be careful."_

"_I know."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." I kissed him. I handed him another box and he left. I picked up Aaron and followed him down the hallway. I walked into Caleb's room which will now become Caleb and Aaron's room. I place Aaron in the crib. I started to unpack everything that was in the boxes. _

"_Mommy Joshua hit me!" Rachel yelled. _

"_Talk to your dad." I yelled back. I needed one moment where they didn't come and yell for me. I continued to unpack the boxes as Kevin kept bringing them in. _

_Soon I was done and I went back into Aaron's old room. A single crib, dresser, and changing table sat in there. Kevin walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_What are you thinking about?" He asked me._

"_We're going to need to clean out the office, paint it, and go shopping."_

"_Got it covered." I turned around and looked at him._

"_What?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the hallway. He opened the door to the office. There was a room that was painted pink with a white crib with bedding in it, a white changing table, and a white dresser. I stepped in. "You? How? When?" _

"_Do you like it?"_

"_I love it. I've been home all week when did you do this?"_

"_There's such times as Ballet class, little league, and so on." Tears started too roll down my face._

"_What's wrong? Do you not like it? Are you mad?" Now I've freaked him out._

"_I'm okay. I just…you never….I love you." I buried my face into him and continued to cry._

_Monday January 12th, 2012_

_OH MY GOD I'M SO HUNGRY!!!!! I'm starving!!! I wattle, yes wattle I'm so fat now I can't even walk correctly, I've put on ten pounds in five days, over to the fridge and open it. You know what I really feel like? Chocolate dipped peaches in Frosted Flakes. Sound's good right? Kevin thinks it sounds gross. I pull the peaches out of the fridge and was about to get the Frosted Flakes out when I noticed the clock. I was supposed to be at the school picking the kids up. I hurried my way over to where the kids where playing. "Come on guys you're going to Aunt Mary's for a while." I was about to pick Caleb up off the floor when the doorbell rang. I wattle my way over to the door and opened it._

"_Hey Lucy." It was my mom and she had Jenny, Hannah, and Adam with her. "Here are Jenny, Hannah, and Adam. Don't forget you have car pool tomorrow." I'm a bit bewildered so I just nod my head. "See you Sunday Luce." She turned around and left. I opened the door a bit wider and let them in._

"_Hi guys. How was school?"_

"_Fine." Jenny said._

"_Garrett pushed Emily off the swing today. And she called him a but head." Yelled Adam._

"_I drew a picture and I was the wake up fairy." Hannah told me. But I didn't hear her or Adam because Jenny's comment really bugged me. I watched her storm up the stairs almost in tears. I heard the door to her room slam as Hannah dragged me to the kitchen to look at her picture. _

_After getting Hannah and Adam to sit down at the kitchen table I headed up the stairs to Jenny's room. I reached her door almost out of breath. I'm so tired lately. I knock on the door hoping she'll answer._

"_Jenny, honey, what's the matter?" No answer. "Jenny?"_

"_GO AWAY!!!!!" She screamed trough the door. _

"_Jenny…" Cries fill the house and I hear yelling coming from downstairs._

"_MOMMY!!!!" Rebekah screamed. I left the doorway and went down the stairs. _

_I had gotten everyone settled and playing quietly when Kevin walked through the door dinner in hand. Or should I say in hands? _

"_Hi honey." He leaned in for a kiss but I avoided him. "What's the matter?"_

"_Jenny locked herself in her room." He left me in the kitchen with kids trying to get at the chicken. What is it with their fascination of fried chicken? Kevin came back down stairs followed by a smiling Jenny. What ever he did must have worked. She walked up to me and apologized for being mean. I hugged her and I told her I loved her. She sat down and started to eat. _

_We were half way through dinner when the phone rang. Kevin got up and answered but then handed it to me._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Mrs. Kinkirk this is Molly Brown from Glenoak Child. A couple of people nominated you for our Mommy Diaries. It's a day in the life of a Glenoak mom. We were wondering if you were interested?" I would get to be in a magazine._

"_I would love to!"_

"_Okay. All you need to do is to write or get someone else to write down a day in your life from the moment you wake up. We need to take a picture of you for our magazine. When would be most convent for you?"_

"_Saturday. That's the day my husband is off work."_

"_Okay I'll see you Saturday." I get to be in a magazine!!!!_

Another A/N- I got the idea for the mommy diaries from Dallas Child. So all credit to the idea goes to them. They rock. My mom was in it once when I was 10. Updates only come if there are reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 16**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Don't own. Don't sue.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

Notes to Reviewers: 

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review! ILove7thHeaven- Thanks for the review! Thank you so much for all of the nice things you said about my story!

Breakthefloor22- Please go see She Left. There's a message for you under author's note.

_**Glenoak Child**_

Mommy Diaries

A Day in the Life of a Glenoak-area Mom

_Lucy Kinkirk is a Glenoak mom of Jenny, 7, Adam, 6, Hannah, 5, Joshua, 4, Rebekah and Rachel, 3, Caleb,2, and Aaron, 14 months. She is expecting her ninth, tenth, and eleventh child in 4 months. They are to be named Noah, Nathan, and Grace. She is married to Kevin who is a police officer on the Glenoak police force._

5:30 a.m. -Wake up to the sound of the alarm going off. I have to get dressed this morning or I'll never get the chance. And I try not to wake Kevin up as I head to the bathroom.

6:00 a.m. - I'm dressed and I hear cries coming from the baby monitor. Aaron's up.

6:05 a.m. - ROUND 1: I pick Aaron up from his and Caleb's room and successfully get him out before he wakes up his brother. I take him downstairs to give him his morning bottle and his baby food. Today its peaches and apples.

6:45 a.m. - ROUND 2: Time to wake Jenny and Hannah up. I almost trip over their Barbie dolls and make a mental note to tell them to pick up their toys when they get home. They mumble as they get dressed in the clothes I laid out for them last night.

6:55 a.m. – ROUND 3: I head into Adam's and Joshua's room. After telling Adam to get dressed my sleepy 4 year old Joshua climbs in my arms. I try to head to Rachel and Rebekah's room with him in my arms but it's unsuccessful. I put him down in the playroom and let him play while still in his pajamas.

7:00 a.m. - ROUND 4: I trying to wake up the twins but they seem content lying in bed all day.

7:10 a.m. – By now one of the twins is up and dressed. Today it's Rachel. I manage to get Rebekah out of bed. I leave her room to get Joshua dressed. I'm surprised to see Rebekah still up when I get back. I get her dressed and she runs off to join her sister and brother in the playroom. I try to hurry because I have carpool duty today.

7:20 a.m. – ROUND 5: Time to wake Caleb up. The most difficult child to wake up but he decided to be nice today and gets up in record time.

7:25 a.m. - I hurry down the stairs and start breakfast, which consists of oatmeal. When Jenny, Hannah, and Adam are done I help them get their shoes on and lunches in their hands along with their backpacks. Kevin comes down stairs dressed for work. He kisses me goodbye and leaves.

7:45 a.m. – My sister Mary walks her kids down to our house and says goodbye to Charlie and Christina. I load them, along with my kids, in the car and we pull out of the driveway.

7:52 a.m. - We pull in front of my brother, Matt and his wife, Sarah's house. Sarah walks Megan and Nicole to the car and helps them get buckled. The kids are double buckled with one another and we still have John to pick up.

7:58 a.m. - We pick up my nephew John at my brother Simon and his wife Catherine's house. And hurry to the school. Luckily Simon lives 4 minutes away from the elementary school.

8:02 a.m. – We arrive at school and I help Jenny, Charlie, Christina, Adam, John, Hannah, Megan, and Nicole out of the car. I wonder how we are going to do this when Cassandra, Joshua, and Anna start school next year.

8:15 a.m. – I manage to pull out of the school parking lot and head to the grocery store. Upon arrival I manage to get Rachel and Rebekah in the two seats below the handle, Caleb in the basket seat, and Aaron's car seat to stay across the basket without any major incidents. I grab Josh's hand and convince him that walking is fun. We need only four things: milk, baby food, diapers, and formula.

9:15 a.m. - So much for my "without incident" trip. Rachel and Rebekah decided knocking over boxes of food and watch Mommy try to bend down is fun. We've spent $123.89. So much for my short, four item list.

9:55 a.m. – We return home. I leave Aaron in his car seat in the play pen where no one can bother him. I have about 10 minutes to put the groceries away before the house erupts into chaos.

10:16 a.m. – I went over on my time limit and Caleb has single handily manage to unroll all of the toilet paper in the bathroom. Much to my dismay.

10:24 a.m. – I've cleaned up the mess and I fulfilled my craving for chocolate. I start lunch (soup) and set the table.

11:00 a.m. – Everyone has eaten. I take Joshua, Rachel, and Rebekah upstairs and put them down for their much-needed naps.

11:15 a.m. – After giving Aaron a bottle he falls asleep and I place him in the crib for what I home will be a long nap. I place a very sleepy Caleb in his bed and he promptly falls asleep.

11:17 a.m. – What a strange sound…silence. I start on my to-do list: Dishes, laundry, vacuum, and a much needed nap for a very pregnant mom.

12:00 p.m. – I wake up refreshed from my nap and start on my to-do list.

1:33 p.m. – Where did the time go? I've complete the dishes and two loads of laundry. Everyone but Aaron is still asleep. I carry Aaron downstairs and put him in the swing in our bedroom where I fold laundry.

2:25 p.m. - My mother calls and remind me that Catherine and Simon's anniversary is the 19th. I promised to watch Anna for them. Josh wakes up and comes downstairs saying he's thirsty. Aaron is still content in his swing.

2:35 p.m. - I have to wake Rachel, Rebekah, and Caleb up so we can leave to do carpool.

2:45 p.m. – We get in the car and drive to the school.

3:02 p.m. – Jenny gets in the car followed closely by Charlie and Christina. Adam and Megan get in next. Followed by Nicole, John, and Hannah. Their all talking a mile a minute as we pull out of the parent loop.

3:58 p.m. – After dropping Charlie, Christina, John, Nicole, and Megan off, we return home. Jenny and Adam head straight to the kitchen table to do their homework. I put Aaron in the saucer and let Hannah color a picture for daddy while Rachel, Rebekah, Joshua, and Caleb watch TV.

4:15 p.m. – I check Jenny and Adam's homework. Then I suddenly remember today is Tuesday and I send Jenny upstairs to change for ballet. I throw five cans of soup in the crock pot and grab some baby food for Aaron. After throwing coloring book and crayons in my bag we rush out to the car.

4:34 p.m. – Only four minutes late for Ballet Jenny runs in while I unload everyone else. I find a spot to sit down. The kids sit on the floor coloring. I start feeding Aaron his dinner-sweet potatoes and chicken with wild rice.

5:39 p.m. – Jenny's class lets out a little late. She's very excited because the instructor showed them the outfits they are going to wear for the recital.

5:46 p.m. – We walk into the house and are meet by the wonderful aroma of an almost done dinner.

5:49 p.m. – I put Aaron in his swing for a cat nap while Adam, Jenny, Hannah, Rachel, Joshua, Rebekah, and Caleb go outside to play on the swing set.

6:02 p.m. – After putting in some rolls for dinner I head outside to play with the kids. I sit on the bench swing on the porch, stroking my round belly, while watching them play. The sound of the garage door opening draws not only mine but also the kids' attentions. Daddy's home.

6:15 p.m. – We sit down to eat and almost on cue, as I take my first bite, Aaron cries.

6:21 p.m. – I finish my dinner with Aaron in my lap.

6:24 p.m. – Kevin clears the table and washes the dishes so I can start bathes.

7:46 p.m. – Eight sets of pajamas, one diaper, eight ear cleanings, and seven sets of teeth brushed later, I've got eight great smelling kids. I tuck Jenny all the way down to Caleb in their beds and kiss them goodnight.

8:07 p.m. – I fix Aaron's last bottle for the day and head back upstairs to the rocking chair in my room.

8:23 p.m. – Aaron is done with his bottle and I tuck him in bed.

8:55 p.m. – I finish the last load of laundry, make Jenny, Adam, and Hannah's lunches for tomorrow, and put their backpacks by the door.

9:14 p.m. – I sit down on the couch for a must needed break. Kevin rubs my feet as we tell each other about our days and he talks to my belly.

9:55 p.m. – I check on the kids on last time and go to bed myself, ready to wake up and do it all over again tomorrow.

Another A/N- I'm as so tired so I am just going to post this for you guys. New chapter should be out soon but I posted two today. Updates only come if there are reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Joys of Motherhood**

_**Chapter 17**_

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Don't own. Don't sue. I also don't own Barbie. Mattel does. But you could say I do because I own stock in that company but that's a different story.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I would just like to tell (show) you guys something (numbers at the end of chapter 16):

15,379 words

16 chapters

+61 reviews

One totally obsessed writer and some **AWESOME** readers

So keep them coming! Please read and review!

Notes to Reviewers: 

Courtney- Thanks for the review!

OneTreeHillGirl- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

Amanda- Thanks for the review!

ChadFreak93- Thanks for the review! ILove7thHeaven- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

skater- Thanks for the review!

Karen- Thanks for the review!

KinkerksHoney247- Thanks for the review! Daddyzangel108- Thanks for the review!

_From Lucy's Point of View_

_Saturday January 17th, 2012_

Toys litter the front lawn, the back yard, and the entire interior of my house. I run on 9 hours of sleep. I can't walk up the stairs of my house without tripping on something. I get zero peace and quite. I haven't taken a vacation since Adam was born. My water bill is huge because of all the loads of laundry and the dishwasher being run. I can't go out with my friends because I'm needed at home. I play hours of Barbies and cops and robbers. People ask me how I do it because they don't understand the pluses of being a mom, especially when you have a large family. But I also run on countless hugs, kisses, and I-love-you-Moms. And every time one of my kids yells "Mommy!" I drop everything and run. Weather it's over spilt milk or a missing toy. But it could have easily been a cut or scrape. I have an article that someone gave me when Jenny was born that I have framed and handing on the wall of our bedroom. It goes:

_Motherhood-It Will Change Your Life_

_By_

_Dale Hanson Bourke_

_Time is running out for my friend. We are sitting at lunch when she casually mentions that she and her husband are thinking of "starting a family." What she really means is that her biological clack has begun it's countdown and she is being forced to consider the prospect of motherhood._

"_We're taking a survey" she says, half joking. "Do you think I should have a baby?"_

"_It will change your life," I say carefully, keeping my tone natural. _

"_I know," she says. "No more sleeping in on Saturday s, no more spontaneous vacations…"_

_But that's not what I mean at all. I look at my friend trying to decide what to tell her._

_I want her to know what she'll never learn in childbirth classes. I want to tell her that the physical wounds of childbearing heal, but that becoming a mother will leave her with an emotion wound so raw that she will be forever vulnerable._

_I consider warning her that she will never read a newspaper again without asking "What if that had been my child?" That every plane crash, every fire will haunt her. That when she sees pictures of starving children she will look at those mothers and wonder if anything is worse than watching your child die._

_I look at her carefully manicured nails and stylish suit and think she should know that no matter how sophisticated she is, becoming a mother will immediately reduce her to the primitive level of a she-bear protecting her cub. That a slightly urgent call of "Mom!" will cause her to drop a soufflé or her best crystal without a moment's hesitation. That the anger she will feel if that call comes over a lost toy will be a joy she has never before experienced._

_I feel that I should warn her that no matter how many years she has invested in her career, she will be professionally derailed by motherhood. She might successfully arrange for childcare but one day she will be waiting to go into an important business meeting and she will think about her baby's sweet smell. She will have to use every ounce of discipline to keep from running home, just to make sure he is all right._

_I want my friend to know that an everyday routine decision will no longer be routine. That a visit to McDonald's and a five-year-old boy's understandable desire to go into the men's room rather than the women's will become a major dilemma. That right in the midst if clattering trays and screaming children, issues of independence and gender identity will be weighed against the prospect that a child molester may be lurking in the rest room. I want her to know that however decisive she may be at the office, she will always second-guess herself constantly as a mother. _

_Looking at my attractive friend, I to assure her that eventually she will shed the pounds of pregnancy, but she will never seem the same way about herself. That her life so important, will be of less value to her once she has a child. That she would give it up in a moment to save her offspring, but will also begin in hope for more years, not so much to accomplish her own dreams, but to watch her child accomplish his. I want her to know that a cesarean scar or shiny stretch marks will become badges of honor._

_My friend's relationship with her husband will change, I know, but not in the way she thinks. I wish she could understand how much more you can love a man who is always careful to powder the baby or who never hesitates to play "bad guys" with his son. I think she should know that she will fall in love with her husband again for reasons she would now find unromantic. _

_I wish my modern friend could sense the bond she will feel with women throughout history who have tried desperately to stop war and prejudice and drunk driving. I hope she will understand why I can think rationally about most issues, but become temporarily insane when I discuss the threat of nuclear war to my child's future._

_I want to describe to my friend the joy of seeing your son learn to hit a baseball. I want to capture for her the belly laugh of a baby who is touching the soft fur of a dog for the first time. I want her to taste the joy that is so real that it hurts._

_My friend's quizzical look makes me realize that tears have formed in my eyes. "You'll never regret it," I say finally. Then I reach across the table, and squeezing my friend's hand, I offer a prayer for her and me and all of the mere mortal women who stumble their way into this holist of callings._

The article is so true. I can't read the news paper any more and the nightly news s torture. I start to cry and Kevin is left to comfort a hysterical woman. But every time my son or daughter comes into this world my raw wound is opened even bigger. This is truly on the holist callings.

Another A/N: Okay I know there was no point to that chapter but I really love that article and I thought it fit. My mom really does have it framed but it hangs next to her vanity in her bathroom. I know she's wired. The article is an expert from Everyday Miracles: Holy Moments in a Mother's Day by Dale Hanson Bourke. The next chapter will be from Kevin's point of view. I think the last chapter that was in his POV was chapter 13 but I could be wrong. I'm too lazy to look. But anyways, please send me a review. I won't update unless I get some reviews.


	18. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Joys of Motherhood**

**_Chapter 18 Part 1_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven. Don't own. Don't sue.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! I'm actually not going to talk today!

Notes to Reviewers: 

kevinandlucyfan- Thanks for the review!

ILove7thHeaven- Thanks for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

_From Kevin's Point of View_

_Saturday January 24th, 2012_

I opened the door to Jenny and Hannah's room quietly and slipped in. I made my way over to Jenny's bed after picking up the pink jacket off the floor and hanging it on the footboard of the bed. I sat down and shook Jenny awake. "Jenny wake up. Come on wake up sweetheart." Jenny's eyes opened and she crawled her way into my lap.

"Hi Daddy." Her baby blue eyes made me melt. She looks like a miniature Lucy.

"Hi sweetheart. Happy birthday. Mommy made you breakfast. So let's go downstairs. But you have to be quite so we don't wake Hannah up." She looked at her sister and turned her attention back to me.

"Can you carry me?"

"Hey what happened to my big girl whose eight today?" She smiled and whispered, "She's very tired because her daddy woke her up." Of course she's going to get her way. I just like to listen to her reason with me.

"Okay." I picked her up and we left the pink bedroom and Hannah behind. I carried her all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Daddy down." I set her down on the floor and she ran to Lucy. "Morning Mommy!"

"Happy birthday Jenny. How's my eight year old?"

"Good. What's for breakfast?" She looked around as she talked.

"Your favorite, waffles."

"Yay!"

"Shhh! Jenny your brothers and sisters are still asleep." I scolded her. "Now sit down at the table so we can eat." She did as she was told and Lucy placed a big pile of waffles in front of her. She lit the candle that was in the middle of the pile.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jenny. Happy birthday to you." Lucy and I both sung at the same time. After Jenny blew out the candle we started to eat. We were all talking when Lucy started to look sick. She pushed back her chair and ran into the bathroom. I looked at Jenny was about to say morning sickness when Jenny beat me to the punch.

"Morning sickness. I know Dad." She took another bite of her waffle as I stood up to tend to Lucy. How my little girl got to be big I'll never know. It seems like yesterday that she was just taking her first steps. Now she can do every thing for herself. She doesn't need me anymore. I opened the door to the bathroom and sit down next to Lucy.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"If you can stop the morning sickness then yes but since you can't, no." I know what her answer will be before I even ask. It's the same answer every time. I feel bad for leaving Jenny alone at the table on her birthday. And I think Lucy can read my mind because her next comment is, "Go. Eat with Jenny. I know you feel bad." I kissed the top of her head and stood up. I left the bathroom and went back to kitchen. Lucy joined us five minutes later. "I'll do the dishes and reset the table if you two will wake everyone up so we can everyone else off on time." Jenny slides out her chair and pulls me up the stairs to everyone's rooms. We wake Hannah up first and they both leave to wake Rachel and Rebekah up. I wake Joshua and Adam up and then Aaron and Caleb up. Jenny holds Caleb's hand as he walks down the stairs and I follow with baby Aaron.

After the rest of the "crew" had eaten breakfast it was time to get them dressed. Aaron was by far the easiest to get dressed. All you have to do is snap on a one piece, short sleeve body suit and a pair of overalls and slide on a pair of socks. All I had to do for Rachel and Rebekah was help them pull their black corduroy dresses over their red turtlenecks, pull on red socks, and tie white sneakers. I ran into Lucy in the hallway as she was trying to get Caleb dressed. (He runs away.) I sent Rebekah and Rachel in the playroom and put Aaron in his portable play pen we have in there. Soon Joshua and Adam joined them followed closely by Caleb. Now time to get Hannah and Jenny dressed. After telling Lucy that I have it covered and that she could get dressed I made my way into the pink bedroom. Jenny was standing next to her bed looking over the clothes she had pulled out of her closet while Hannah sat on the floor, fully clothed, and playing with her Barbies. I helped Jenny pick out a pair of tan pants and a purple shirt. She got dressed and I sent them both to the playroom as pulling both of their hair into a pony tail. I pulled a pair of white tights and black paten leather shoes from their closet. I left their room, went into mine, opened my closet, and pulled out a beautiful pink dress from my closet. Jenny is going to be so surprised.

Another A/N: Part 2 should be out soon. Please send me a review. I won't update unless I get some reviews.


	19. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Joys of Motherhood**

**_Chapter 18 Part 2_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own them. I don't own them. Did I mention I don't own them? Because Ii don't.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! Car is like the car Kevin sent for Lucy when he proposed.

Notes to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! You're right about my writing. It was so funny to read the first chapter and then the past chapter.

daisyangel- Thanks for the review!

Onetreehillgirl- Thanks for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

anniefan- Thanks for the review! I already used the name Leah. It's Rachel's middle name.

Kinkerkshoney247- Thanks for the review!

_From Kevin's Point of View_

_Saturday January 24th, 2012_

"Bye guys. Thanks Mom." She ushered the kids in her house.

"You're welcome Kevin. Have fun and tell Jenny happy birthday for us." She closes the door and I head back to the car. As I get in the car I go through my mental list. Reservation. Check. Cake. Check. Balloons. Check. Presents. Check. Dress for Jenny. Check. Dress for Lucy. Check. Suit. Check. Hair appointment for Lucy and Jenny. Check. Car. Check. That's everything. I pull into the driveway of my house and stoop the car. I got out of the car and headed into the house. As soon as I opened the door Lucy pushed me back onto the porch.

"She's upstairs playing. I told her we were just going to Romano's Pizza place for her birthday dinner. She doesn't suspect anything. But we need to leave for our hair appointment now. This is so exciting." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. I don't know who's more excited, her or me. She broke the kiss and I followed her back into the house. "Jenny get your shoes on. You and I need to run and errand." Jenny came running down the stairs and they left.

"Dad what are we doing here and why am I wearing this dress?" Jenny asked me as she looked around the hotel lobby. The same hotel I took Lucy to so I could propose to her. Except I'm not proposing again, we are here to celebrate Jenny's birthday. Lucy is waiting in the ballroom, the same one as before, with Adam, Joshua, Rebekah, Hannah, Rachel, Caleb, and Aaron and the rest of my in-laws. "It's a secret Jenny." She nodded her head like she understood but she doesn't. She doesn't understand why I need to do this or what this day means to me. Her coming changed my out look on life. Her coming changed me forever. I became a dad on that day and I fell in love with her. And everyday I see her, or Joshua, Rebekah, Hannah, Caleb, Rachel, Adam, and Aaron; I fall in love all over again. And I ate the fact that she thinks I love her less because I don't.

I led her over to the door and opened it. "Miss Kinkirk may Ii escort you to your celebration?" She giggled and slipped her arm through mine. I led her down the staircase and as soon as we came into sight everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday". She looked up at me and, for once, she was speechless. We continued to walk down the steps and right into the life of the party. She slipped away from me and her brothers and sisters ran up to her. Some form of Happy Birthday was told to her and they pulled her away to look at the cake. Lucy walked up to my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Feel better Kevin?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You think she knows how I feel?"

"She knows honey. She knows."

Another A/N: I hope you liked her party. Please send me a review. I won't update unless I get some reviews.


	20. Chapter 19

**Joys of Motherhood**

**_Chapter 19_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own them. I don't own them. Did I mention I don't own them? Because I don't.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks to all who reviewed! That makes the current total:

Notes to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! Sorry it was hard to understand! My friend told me that too. I'm working on that Rabby. I have a good idea but its hard writing it down especially when you've been transferred to a different study hall and the teacher, your least favorite, won't let you write at all. So I'm trying. I have a question. Do you read every one of my stories? I noticed you've responded to just about every single one.

daisyangel- Thanks for the review! I haven't decided if I going to stop at their birth and then write a squeal or if I'll just continued. More for me to think about.

Onetreehillgirl- Thanks for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

soccerfan- Thanks for the review!

ILove7thHeavem- Thanks for the review!

_From Kevin's Point of View_

_Saturday February 14th, 2012_

_Valentine's Day_

"Daddy can I come with you and Mommy?" Hannah asked me wile I tied my tie in front of the mirror in my bedroom. I think she's asked every single year since she could talk.

"Sorry sweetheart but only mommies and daddies can go out tonight. Besides you'll have more fun with Julie and Marie." Julie and Marie are our babysitters. We have to have two with eight kids. "Hannah can you hand me my coat?" She picked it up and handed it to me. I slipped it on.

"But I want to go with you." She told me. I turned around and tickled her.

"Oh you do, do you?" She was laughing like crazy but I had to stop because the doorbell rang.

"Kevin can you get that?" Lucy yelled from her closet. Hannah grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway and stairs all the way to the front door. I opened it up and Marie and Julia were standing there on the porch.

"Come on in guys. Hannah can you say hi?"

"Hi." She whispered from her hiding spot behind me. I don't know what she's so shy about Julia and Marie have been babysitting her since she was really little. The two girls stepped into the foyer and I shut the door behind them.

"You guys already know your way around the house, so I don't need to explain that to you. Aaron is already in bed. They all need to go to bed at 8:30 and we'll be home around 9:30. Lucy should be down in a minute. I'm sure she'll have more to tell you." I said leading them into the living room.

"Daddy I finished my homework." Jenny told me.

"Good girl. Where's Adam?" I grabbed my car keys off the counter and put them in my pocket and continued to look around for my wallet.

"He's playing with Caleb and Joshua."

"I guess he wasn't tired." Lucy said as she walked into the room with Aaron on her hip. "Aaron can you say hi to Marie and Julie?" Aaron gurgled something that couldn't be understood as Lucy placed him on the floor. "Hi girls. They've already eaten dinner. They all need to go to bed at 8:30. If Aaron falls asleep in there don't move him. Aaron has been moved into Caleb's room. We'll be back at 9:30. Any questions?" The girls didn't say anything.

"Alright we'll leave right now." I told them. "Josh, Caleb, Adam, Rachel and Rebekah come down here and say good-bye to Mommy and me." I heard the thundering of feet and soon they all arrived by Lucy's side.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy." They said and then they ran back up the stairs with Marie and Julie following closely behind. Lucy and I left the house and got in the car.

As we drove down the street towards the restaurant Lucy said, "I love you Kevin."

"I love you too Luce." I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. After getting out I opened the door for Lucy and helped her out.

_From Lucy's Point of View_

Dinner was fabulous. But I wanted to get home to the kids. It's nice to finally get a night alone with my husband but I miss them every time I'm apart from them. As we drove home I thought about the Triplets. Noah, Nathan, and Grace will be here in four months. Four short months. I look like I'm really to burst but Kevin tells me I'm beautiful so I guess that is all that matters. Huh? Although Kevin is so not touching me after they are born. No way. No how. Eleven is going to be plenty. I remember when we agreed on four. But then it became five and the twins screwed up the plan and got us to six really fast. And then seven and eight. And finally eleven. But you know what? I would never give up Jenny, Adam, Hannah, Joshua, Rebekah, Rachel, Caleb, Aaron, Noah, Nathan, and Grace. Because they are my life.

Another A/N: Julie and Marie are actually the first names of my two favorite teachers (my history teacher and #1 favorite is Julie and #2 is Marie my Language Arts teacher). Please send me a review. I won't update unless I get some reviews.


	21. Chapter 20

**Joys of Motherhood**

**_Chapter 20_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: An fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: **I foundout my mom has breast cancer. She has stage 3 and stage 4 is the worst. They caught it very early on so her odds are good. Her surgery is Monday (2/28). I will probably not be writing all next week and it will be hard for me to update for a while. But I will try my best.

Notes to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Now you know my dilemma. I can barely keep up with the demand I have so many stories going! I'm going to run my Rabby idea through you so here it goes: I have written the first chapter and I'm thinking of doing a backwards fic. Where I would start with "present" day and the chapters would go all the way back to when they starting going out. Does that sound good or does it not even make sense? Or should I just post it and cross my fingers?

Karen- Thanks for the review!

Sheena- Thanks for the review! Soon! I promise!

Citi-Gal- Thanks for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

Soccerfan- Thanks for the review! I'm glad my fic is the one you check first! That makes me so happy!

Amanda- Thanks for the review!

_Lucy's Friends: _

_(My friends picked out their names.)_

_Allyson Andrew Johnson: Allyson is a stay at home mom. She and her husband are next door to Lucy and Kevin. _

_Aaron William Johnson: 8 years old and in the 3rd Grade_

_Alyssa Grace Johnson: 7 years old and in the 2nd grade._

_Abigail Brooklyn Johnson: 5 years old and in Kindergarten._

_Audrey Kathryn Johnson: 3 years old and stays home._

_Alexander Zachary Johnson: 8 months old and stays home._

_Helen Nick Burns: Helen is also a stay at home mom. Helen lives next to Mary._

_Hannah Faith Burns: 6 years old and in the 1st grade_

_Brayden Anthony Burns: 4 years old and stays home._

_Michael Robert Burns: 2 years old and stays home._

_Amber William Smith: Amber is a stay at home mom and she lives in between Helen and Lucy. _

_Crystal Annette Smith: 5 years old and in Kindergarten._

_Paige Lynn Smith: 3 years old and stays home._

_Amber is pregnant with a boy who is due in April and will be named Sean Mason Smith._

_Lynette Thomas Perry: Lynette is also a stay at home and she lives across the street and 4 houses down._

_Julia Isabelle Perry: 4 years old and stays home. Julia is the older twin._

_Jennifer Kendall Perry: 4 years old and stays home. Julia's younger twin sister._

_Jessica Margaret Perry: 3 months old and stays home._

_Mary Carlos Riveria: And of course Lucy is friends with her sister._

_Charles "Charlie" Miguel Riveria: 8 years old and in the 3rd Grade_

_Cristina Maria Riveria: 6 years old and in the 1st grade._

_Cassandra Mackenzie Riveria: 4 years old and stays home._

_Connor Michael Riveria: 2 years old and stays home._

_A/N: They are all stay at home mom's because my mom said that stay at home moms in one area become friends fast. I'm not saying all women should be a sat at home mom. My mom's wasn't for a long time. And I want to be a history teacher. I even drew you guys a diagram on power point! (I am so weird!) _

_Tuesday February 17th, 2012_

_Lucy's Point of View_

"Sorry I'm late guys." I said pushing the stroller up to the sidewalk towards Helen's porch.

"Mommy can we go play?" Rachel asked me.

"Sure." They ran off to join Audrey, Brayden, Michael, Julia, Jennifer, Cassandra, Paige, and Connor, who were all playing in the yard. I parked to stroller next to the steps and got Aaron out.

"Hey Lucy." Helen said as I sat down in the empty chair next to her. Burp towels were sitting on the small outdoor coffee table we all sat around and toys littered the front porch. Baby bags and toy bags sat next to my friends and several strollers were parked next to mine. That's why I feel comfortable here. They're like me. Allyson sat next to my right and her eight month old son Alexander, also called Alex, sat in her lap. On the other side of her sat Amber and next to here was Mary. In between her and Helen was Lynette, who was holding her three month old Jessica.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"Nick wants another child. It's not enough I have my handful with three. He wants another. I really don't know how you do it Lucy." Helen said.

"Kevin is going to get a vasectomy. For my own sanity he's going to get one. We aren't having anymore. No way. Noah, Nathan, and Grace are it." I got a few laughs with my commit.

"I don't know. I want two more." Amber told us. "I can't wait for this…Paige do not run in the street!" hold on guys." We watched her hurry after Paige and pull her back in the yard. We waited until she came back before the conversation started again.

"I don't know either. I want another but Andrew says we are done. Of course he said that after Abigail and Audrey too. I guess we'll have to see how it goes." Ally said.

"We're done." Lynette said. "No more."

"Well…okay we were going to tell my family first but Luce is here so it counts as family…I'm pregnant." Mary announced.

"Congratulations Mary!" We all said. My sister is having another baby. Wow. I always thought she would be the one who WOULDN'T settle down and have kids. But I guess she proved me wrong.

It wasn't long before it was time for us to go home, have some lunch, and change for swim lessons. I told all of my friends good bye and I called the kids over and they waited by the stroller as I put Aaron in. We left and headed back to our own home.

A/N: Now you know a big secret but you have to keep it from the Camdens okay? I'm just kidding. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	22. Chapter 21

**Joys of Motherhood**

**_Chapter 21_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review! This fic is up to 21,107 words as of Chapter 20! Yea!

Notes to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

krazypirategurl- Thanks for the review! Yes Rabby is Ray and Abby from ER pairing. I just posted my story, Picture.

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

Daisyangel- Thanks you so much for what you said. I've emailed you too.

_Saturday March 5th, 2012_

_Kevin's Point of View_

"Adam get down!" I picked him up off the table and placed him on the floor. "Adam go get in the car. Rachel come on. Hurry we need to get going." She finished slipping on her shoes and when she stood up I realized she had put them on the wrong foot. "Rachel come here." I said smiling. She sat down on the chair and I switched her shoes around. "Where's your sisters?"

"Upstairs."

"Can you please go tell them to go get in the car?"

"Yeah." She ran off in the direction of the stairs. I picked Aaron, who was safely buckled in his car seat, up and headed out the door to the car. I opened the car door and latched his seat in. I opened the other door for easy access to the back seats. I stood by the door too the car waiting for the mass confusion when seven kids coming running out that front door. Sure enough the front door opened and they came running out. Jenny and Hannah got in first and they climbed all the way to the back seat. Then Josh, Rachel, and Rebekah were buckled into their booster seats. And finally Caleb was buckled in. Lucy soon came out of the front door and got in the passenger seat of the car.

"We're going to need a bigger car." She flat out tells me.

"I thought we could just strap Jenny to the roof."

"HEY!" Jenny screamed from the backseat.

"We'll go car shopping Monday. I have the day off." She nodded her head and we pulled out of the driveway.

Fifteen minutes later we're parking the car in front of the Camden's house. After letting all the kids out we went in through the back gate and into the backyard. We put Aaron in the portable playpen with his cousin Paige. The kids run off to join their cousins and their Uncles Sam and David. And Lucy and I join the adults.

"Okay Mary everybody is here so tell us your news." Annie says.

"Well we're…" Carlos starts but the poor man is cut off by Mary screaming, "PREGNANT!" Of course Annie gets really excited and the women all start hugging one another. But the excitement escalates when Catherine grabs Simon's arm.

"Simon my water just broke." Mad chaos erupts as Annie, Catherine, and Simon get in Simon and Catherine's car and soon-to-be Aunts and Uncles, again, are grabbing their kids and loading up their cars so they can get to the hospital.

Ten hours of labor later and my new nephew James Luke comes in this world.

A/N: I know that was pointless and ya'll are waiting patiently for the triplets to come but bare with me. Oh I'm jumping ahead a month in the next chapter which will make it April. Only a month to go. Or not. **Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. **I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	23. Chapter 22

**Joys of Motherhood**

**_Chapter 22_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 7th Heaven.

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy, Kevin, and their kids. Takes place 7 years from now.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Dedication: This story is dedicated to several people:_

_Miss. B. (My history and favorite teacher.), who always makes me smile and has walked me to the nurse's office countless times when I'm dizzy. (Actually it's four times.)_

_Amber, who has been subjected to all of my ideas and stories. _

_My Mom, who has given me so much insight into what Motherhood is all about._

_Mrs. R (My Language Arts teacher), who will not let me say I can't do something and has spent several hours trying to teach me grammar much to my chagrin._

_Mrs. C (My MTA and Study Hall teacher), who has supported me and my family's fight for three years now._

_And last but not least to all of the reviewers: _

_Damson Rhee; Cnflute; Skater; Lauren; LucyKevinfan; Babs567; kevinandlucyfan; Breakthefloor22; ginnyharry; daddyzangel108; Staki; cutiepie3932; Karen; Citi-Gal; Amanda; chrcln; Gianna; Daisyangel; ILove7thHeaven; KinkerksHoney247; OneTreeHillGirl; ChadFreak93; Courtney; anniefan; soccerfan; Sheena; krazypirategurl; stubbie; and Gracey. (If I missed anyone I am so sorry!)_

Notes to reviewers:

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

Babs567- Thanks for the review!

LucyKevinfan- Thanks for the review!

Krazypriategurl- Thanks for the review! I love ER and 7th Heaven!

Gracey- Thanks for the review! I can't believe you read my entire story at one time. That's 22 chapters! I've done that before too. But that was only 7 chapters long. Thanks for what you said about my mom. I'm going to leave it at Katherine but thanks for correcting me. I'm glad you like Grace. I wish I had a big family. There's only me and my brother Jack (11). And now I've talked too much too. My parents tell me I talk too much too.

Soccerfan- Thanks for the review!

_Monday April 4th, 2012 (My birthday!)_

_Kevin's Point of View_

"Name?"

"Kevin Kinkirk." She gives me a look.

"Her name?" Of course. She wants Luce's name.

"Lucy Kinkirk. We're scheduled to have a c-section at 9:00." She nods her head and types all of this in her computer.

"Jennifer! Take Miss. Kinkirk to room 240. Help her get ready for her c-section."

"MRS. Kinkirk." Lucy corrects the nurse but she's not listening. The other nurse, whom I assume is Jennifer, comes over to us and helps Lucy into a wheel chair. I follow them down the hallway and into Lucy's room. Jennifer helps her change into a gown and get situated on the bed. Before we know it Dr. Thompson comes in and talks us through the procedure. Lucy is wheeled down the hallway to the operating room and I'm told to put on the scrubs they handed me. The nurse tells me to wait there and they'll come back and get me.

When I finally get to go in they have a sheet up so I can't see over to what they are doing, not that I'd want to look, and Lucy is counting down backwards.

_Lucy's Point of View_

"Okay Lucy count backwards from ten out loud for me." I stare at the bright light over head and start counting.

"Ten." There is a clattering of trays and instruments.

"Nine." The sheet is pulled up so I can't see my belly.

"Eight." A tingling sensation has now started. It's kind of like when your arm falls asleep.

"Seven." The door behinds me and Kevin comes over and takes a seat next to me.

"Six." Now every thing from my waist down is numb.

"Five." I'm staring at Kevin's face now. God he's hot. Quit thinking like that Lucy. That's why you're here.

"Four." Oh my god! I'm going to be a mom to eleven kids! I'll be responsible for eleven little lives. I'll be responsible for Jenny, Adam, Hannah, Joshua, Rebekah, Rachel, Caleb, Aaron, Nathan, Noah, and Grace.

"Three." Kevin whispers in my ear, "I love you." And all my fears disappear. We're going to do this together.

"Two." And before I know it I'll be a grandma. Okay way too early to be thinking like that.

"One." I can feel nothing now but I know that everything is going to be okay the minute I get to hold my three babies.

"There's a body." Dr. Thompson announces. "And it's out. 9:47:32 It's a boy." The screaming starts. And they lift my little boy up and hold him over the sheet so we can see him.

"Nathan Luke." Kevin and I say at the same time. God he's beautiful. They whisk him away to clean him off and I miss him already.

"Another one out. 9:53:46 It's another boy." Noah. Just like his brother they hold him up so we can see him.

"Noah Jacob." Kevin informs them. And now I'm crying. Stupid hormones.

"And the last one's out. 9:59:12 It's a girl." They hold her up. Grace. She's so tiny. I can tell she's going to be smaller than her brothers.

"Grace Katherine." Kevin tells them and then he leaves me to be sewed up while he'll takes a look at the babies.

"Noah is eighteen and half inches long. Seven pounds. Eight ounces." The nurse tells us.

"Nathan is nineteen inches long. Seven pounds. Nine ounces."

"Grace is seventeen inches long. Six pounds. Four ounces."

My babies are here.

_Kevin's Point of View_

"Okay are you guys ready to see your new brothers and sister?" They all nodded their heads yes and I open the door. They file in quietly but the minute they see their mother they get really excited. Before I know it I have kids climbing on the bed trying to get a closer look.

"Guys this is Noah." Lucy says raising the bundle in her right arm up a bit. "And this is Nathan." She says raising the bundle in her left arm up.

I scoop Grace up out of the bed and say, "And this is Grace."

"Can I hold them?" Jenny asks.

"Okay but go sit in that rocking chair." She does as she's told and I place Grace in her arms. "Now make sure you support her head."

"Daddy I've done this a million times." And she's right. She has. I stop telling her what to do and look at her. Before I know it she and Grace will want to date. And get married. And then have there own kids. Nope no way. I'm locking them in the house till they're forty. Same goes for Rachel, Hannah, and Rebekah.

_Lucy's Point of View_

"Knock, Knock." Mom says.

"Come on in Mom." My mom comes in the room followed by Kevin's mom and the rest of our families. They all start cooing over Noah, Nathan, and Grace. Kevin takes Grace back from his mother and comes up to where I'm sitting and they all start to sing.

"_Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it_

Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all   
You're gonna make it after all

How will you make it on your own?  
This world is awfully big, girl this time you're all alone  
But it's time you started living  
It's time you let someone else do some giving

Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all"

And you know what? We will. We'll make it with eleven. Eleven wonderful, perfect kids. I wouldn't give this up for anything. Because nothing can't bring the happiness that the _joys of motherhood_ does.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sadly this is the end of it. I have several reasons for doing so. I only have 12 weeks of school left. Finals will be here before I know it. My grade in history has dropped two points. Everything with my mom. But I hoped you liked it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel where the triplets will ten and Jenny is eighteen. But anyways, I hope you guys liked this story. Thanks you so much for all of the encouragement and constructive criticism I have received.

Thanks,

LucyBethFan1


End file.
